


Mi sombra se enfermó...

by Mikami1415



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikami1415/pseuds/Mikami1415
Summary: Espero les haya gustado ...  siempre opiniones, críticas y/o correcciones son bienvenidas... espero poder leer sus comentarios!!!





	1. Mi sombra se enfermó

\- ¡Hola Mamá!- respondía Kuroko Tetsuya al contestar su celular. –Sí me encuentro bien gracias- ¿Cómo llegaron a casa de mi tía? - ¡Me alegro!- ¡Mándale muchos saludos de mi parte y dile a la abuela que extrañaré sus deliciosas comidas cuando llegue a casa!-   
  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tus padres no están en tu casa?- le pregunté intrigado cuando cortó la llamada.  
  
\- No - me respondió con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos. – Mis padres fueron a dejar a mi abuela a casa de mi tía que vive en Nagoya. Se quedarán unos días allá con ella y luego regresarán.  
  
\- ¿En serio? - ¿Y estarás solo estos días en tu casa?- le pregunté sorprendido, ya que realmente no me imaginaba que Kuroko pudiera sobrevivir un día sin su madre o abuela.  
  
\- Si- me respondió mirándome como si mi pregunta hubiera sido la más estúpida del mundo.   
  
\- ¿Podrás sobrevivir?- le pregunté burlándome de él- ¡Realmente no te imagino cocinando ni haciendo nada por tu cuenta Kuroko!  
  
\- Trataré- me respondió molesto. - En todo caso, no es tu problema… ¡gracias por recordarme lo inútil que me encuentras Bakagami!- me dijo parándose bruscamente de la banca de donde nos encontrábamos dirigiéndose solo al salón de clases.   
  
Bueno, supongo que me lo había buscado después de todo. Corrí detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Caminamos el resto del camino juntos aunque Kuroko no me quiso dirigir la palabra por un buen rato.   
  
El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Ese día no teníamos entrenamiento, puesto que nuestros Senpais habían ido a recorrer las distintas Universidades de la zona para poder realizar las postulaciones para el siguiente año. Este sería el último año para el Seirin que había ganado la Winter Cup el semestre pasado. Pensar en ello nos ponía a todos tremendamente melancólicos, pero era un gran aliciente para mejorar y dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo en los dos torneos que participaríamos.   
  
Como quería quedar bien con Kuroko, a la salida, lo invité a comer a nuestro lugar de siempre. Él se tomaría su batido de vainilla, yo pediría mis 30 hamburguesas y le regalaría una o dos a mi pequeña sombra para que comiera algo antes de irse a su casa.   
  
\- Kagami-kun me da nostalgia pensar que el próximo año el equipo ya no será el mismo- me dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su batido mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventana.  
  
\- Si, sé a lo que te refieres- le respondí mirando hacia donde él lo hacía  
  
\- Es más, a nosotros nos quedan solo dos años más. Después quien sabe si seguiremos en contacto ¿No crees?- me terminó de decir muy bajito, casi con un susurro. Su vista seguía perdida, mirando algo que solo él podía ver.   
  
Quizás esas palabras no estaban siendo realmente dirigidas a mí y fue solo un pensamiento en voz alta. No sabía qué contestarle. La verdad es que yo también venía pensando en eso hace ya algunos días. No sabía qué sería de nosotros en el futuro. Quizás yo volvería a EEUU o entraría a una Universidad distinta a la de Kuroko. Mis padres se habían terminado de divorciar, y si bien ahora vivía en Japón por mi padre, al cual casi nunca veía, mi madre vivía en EEUU y siempre que hablábamos me decía que volviera con ella.   
  
Iba a responderle a Kuroko algo sin sentido, como “sólo el tiempo lo dirá” “o quien sabe que sucederá” pero justo en ese segundo, suena su celular, lo que logra sacarlo de su ensoñación y contesta.  
  
\- ¡Hola Mamá!- dice mirándome medio avergonzado. – No mamá aún no llego a la casa.. estoy con Kagami-Kun comiendo algo – le dice. – Está bien, dile que me espere. Me iré de inmediato. Te llamo llegando a casa. - Yo también- le dice finalmente al colgar.  
  
\- ¿Pasó algo?- le pregunto al ver cómo empieza a ordenar sus cosas para irse.  
  
\- No, nada grave. Solo que mi vecina la llamó preocupada porque no he llegado a la casa- esquivó mi mirada seguramente más avergonzado. ¡Ya sabes cómo es mi madre de exagerada!  
  
\- Yo diría que es una madre preocupada por su hijo- le sonreí echándome hacia atrás en mi asiento, para luego recoger las hamburguesas que quedaban y guardándolas en mi mochila. - Vamos te acompaño- le dije  
  
Hacia mucho frío esa noche. Estábamos en pleno invierno y parecía que comenzaría a nevar en cualquier minuto.   
  
\- ¿Crees que nevará?- me preguntó Kuroko mientras miraba el cielo en forma distraída  
  
\- No lo sé. El cielo no está tan nublado como para que nieve, pero hace demasiado frío- le contesté luego de observar algunas estrellas.   
  
\- Si- me dijo él metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y colocándose el gorro para taparse las orejas. Si había algo que odiaba mi sombra, era el frío.   
  
\- ¿Quieres que corramos para entrar en calor?- le pregunté para ayudarlo   
  
\- No gracias … acabo de comer… prefiero congelarme- me contestó entrecortado por el frío al parecer.  
  
\- No te vayas a enfermar Kuroko, no tienes buena cara- le dije preocupado  
  
\- No soy tan débil sabes- me dijo muy serio. Sus ojos destellaban de … ¿rabia?  
  
\- ¡No me mires así!- le respondí sorprendido. -¡Eres debilucho y lo sabes!. ¡No puedo creer que por un simple batido y una hamburguesa no puedas correr!  


Kuroko me miró con esa seria mirada que suele poner cuando no quiere que pueda leer sus pensamientos. Seguimos caminando pero a simple vista podía ver cómo tiritaba de frío.   
  
\- Ya falta poco- le dije apurando el paso.  
  
Kuroko asintió. Pero no dijo nada. Lo miré nuevamente y su temblor se había acrecentado. Quise abrazarlo y acurrucarlo dentro de mi abrigo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, solo recibiría un buen golpe de premio. Caminamos dos cuadras más, y por fin la tortura había terminado. Su vecina estaba esperándolo dentro de su casa.   
  
\- ¡Por Dios Tetsu-kun!- ¡Vienes congelado!- exclamó ella. - ¡Oh Gracias por acompañarlo, estaba muy preocupada!. - Este niño es tan delicado que seguro mañana amanecerá resfriado. ¡Supieras los susto que les hizo pasar a sus padres!  
  
\- ¡Gracias por acabar con mi reputación Tía Mayuku!- le dijo Kuroko mientras sus mandíbulas hacían el mismo sonido que las castañuelas. - ¿Quieres pasar Kagami-Kun?- me preguntó Kuroko  
  
\- No Kuroko, me iré. Más tarde seguramente hará más frío, y dicho eso me fui.  
  
¿Así que Kuroko había sido un niño enfermizo?. Seguramente por eso era tan enclenque y débil hoy en día. El había mencionado en alguna oportunidad uno que otro resfrío o enfermedad de niño, pero lo dicho por su vecina, me hizo suponer que parecía que había sido más enfermizo de lo que creía.   
  
Al día siguiente, nos encontramos con normalidad en nuestro punto de reunión. Kuroko se veía algo decaído.   
  
\- ¡Hola, buenos días!- le saludé - ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunté al no tener respuesta.  
  
\- No- me contestó serio. -Sólo que no dormí muy bien anoche.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté mirándolo de reojo  
  
\- Me costó entrar en calor- me respondió.   
  
\- ¿Y la calefacción genio?- le pregunté riéndome de él  
  
\- Ayer no quiso funcionar- ¿Sino por qué crees que casi morí de frío anoche?- me contestó irritado.  
  
\- ¿Y por qué no me llamaste idiota?- le pregunté molesto  
  
\- ¡Ya te dije ayer que no te importaba!- ¿Verdad?- me escupió de vuelta  
  
\- Me rindo Kuroko- dije levantando las manos en señal de paz. ¡Estás imposible hoy sabes!  
  
No me respondió. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a nuestro salón. Nos sentamos y esperamos tranquilos hasta que nuestro profesor llegara. Estábamos en mitad de la primera jornada de la mañana, cuando escucho a Kuroko toser. Nunca lo había escuchado toser así. Me doy vuelta a mirarlo y su cara estaba completamente roja. Se veía ahogado por la tos. Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo. Kuroko hizo un gesto con la mano haciendo notar que estaba bien, que sólo había tragado mal.   
  
\- Toma- le dije pasándole un jugo de mi colación. – Es de naranja, te hará bien.  
  
\- Gracias Kagami-kun – dijo tomando el jugo totalmente colorado aun.   
  
Eso era algo digno de admirar. Kuroko Tetsuya no solía tener más color en su rostro que ese blanco nieve porcelana. El rojo en su cara hacía que sus ojos celestes destacaran y brillaran más de lo normal. Me tenía hipnotizado. Parece que este pensamiento lo había tenido más de alguien en mi salón, ya que eran muchas las miradas que se volteaban a verlo. Tanto hombres como mujeres. Esto sin dudas no me agradó nada. Hizo que me pusiera de mal humor.  
  
Finalizada la jornada de la mañana, nos dirigimos a almorzar antes de que comenzaran los entrenamientos de la tarde, junto a nuestro equipo de basketball. Al menos ahí me podría relajar un poco y tendría a Kuroko casi solo para mí, ya que por algo éramos luz y sombra.   
  
Comenzamos a entrenar, y podía ver a Kuroko qué estaba más decaído. Su cara se veía roja y su respiración estaba agitada. Se veía nuevamente ahogado. Esta vez preferí no decirle nada a fin de no seguir discutiendo con él, ya que su humor no había mejorado mucho. Pero me mantenía cerca de él por si acaso.   
  
Una vez terminados los ejercicios de calentamiento, nos pusimos a jugar. Kuroko no estaba inserto en el juego. Sus pases estaban siendo erráticos.   
  
\- ¡Concéntrate Kuroko-kun!- lo reprendió la entrenadora  
  
\- Si, lo siento- le contestó corriendo de regreso a tomar su posición.   
  
Me extrañó que nuestra entrenadora no pudiera distinguir el malestar de Kuroko. Pero ahora que me fijaba bien, todos nuestros senpais estaban medios distraídos hoy.  
  
En eso, llega un pase a mis manos y yo como acto reflejo solo corro para encestar. Lo logro. Me doy vuelta a mirar a Kuroko para celebrar, cuando lo veo caminando hacia mi, con una mano apoyada en su frente, la mirada perdida, alzando un brazo como para alcanzarme a la distancia.   
  
\- ¿Qué sucede Kuroko?- le grito llamando la atención de todo el equipo.   
  
Hyuga pasa por su lado, pero Kuroko no se detiene a verlo. Tiene su vista fija en mí. Corro hacia él para alcanzarlo rápidamente. Cuando estoy a dos metros de él, Kuroko cae hacia delante. Alcanzo a atraparlo por poco. Me hubiera demorado unos segundos más y el golpe hubiera sido bastante feo. Kuroko queda atrapado entre mis brazos.

  
\- Kagami-kun no me siento bien- murmura  
  
\- Si, ya me doy cuenta Kuroko- le dije sosteniéndolo mejor.  
  
Todos corrieron a ayudarnos. Nuestra entrenadora rápidamente fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios donde había un termómetro. Se lo colocamos y al minuto el termómetro digital estaba marcando 39 grados de temperatura.   
  
\- ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!- indicó Riko  
  
\- Si no te molesta, prefiero llevarlo a su casa de inmediato- le respondí. Está que llueve y no vi que trajera paraguas ni yo tampoco. Si el clima empeora, será más complicado. Mejor llevarlo de inmediato.   
  
\- Si- respondió el capitán. - ¿Dónde están sus cosas?- gritó él

 

\- En su casillero- le respondí.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Izuki llega cargando las cosas de los dos y nos acompaña a la salida de la preparatoria junto con Hyuga.  
  
\- ¿Te acompaño hasta su casa Kagami?- me preguntó Hyuga-senpai  
  
\- No capitán- le respondí  
  
\- Se te hará pesado llevarlo hasta allá- me dijo  
  
\- No, no te preocupes, tomaremos un taxi- contesté  
  
\- Al menos mañana no habrá clases- Kuroko mañana quedas liberado de las prácticas. Tendrás todo este fin de semana para recuperarte  
  
\- Gracias Capitán- le dijo Kuroko mirándolo apenas  
  
\- Mejórate y si necesitas algo, llámame- le dijo arreglándose los lentes intentando parecer indiferente, cuando en realidad se le notaba la preocupación.  
  
Caminamos un par de cuadras, pero no pasaba ningún taxi. Kuroko iba apenas. Pero no reclamaba. Caminaba más lento de lo normal. Me estaba comenzando a impacientar. Estaba haciendo demasiado frío y no quería que mi querida sombra se desmayara por la fiebre.   
  
\- Ven, súbete- le dije hincándome en el suelo para poder llevarlo sobre mis hombros.   
  
Kuroko me miró asombrado.   
  
\- No Kagami-kun, caminaré… no te preocupes … no …  
  
\- ¿Me vas a volver a decir que no es mi problema grandísimo idiota?- le grité enojado  
  
\- No, no iba a decir eso- dijo resentido por mi grito. – Iba a decir que no quería molestarte más.  
  
\- No me molestas, me preocupas- le dije sonrojado. – Súbete- le ordené sacándome mi chaqueta y colocándosela a él.   
  
\- Kagami-kun busquemos un taxi, es muy lejos hasta mi casa, más que te vas a congelar sin tu chaqueta…  
  
\- No te llevaré a tu casa idiota. Vendrás conmigo a la mía. No quiero encontrarte muerto por hipotermia mañana. No te preocupes, tu eres mejor abrigo que esa chaqueta- le dije nuevamente avergonzado.  
  
Kuroko asintió y se subió sobre mis hombros. No faltaba mucho hasta mi departamento. Podía notar el leve agarre de Kuroko y su agitada respiración. Se notaba que ya no tenía fuerzas. Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero él no hizo ni siquiera un intento de contestar.   
  
Dos cuadras más y llegaríamos. En mi mente revisaba qué medicamentos poseía en mi casa para esta situación. – Ninguno - fue mi respuesta en forma automática. Nunca me enfermaba. Cuando llegáramos tendría que dejar a Kuroko acostado y tendría que ir rápidamente a la farmacia y luego a la tienda de conveniencia a comprar algunas cosas.   
  
El guardia de mi edificio me saludó al verme llegar y rápidamente me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda.   
\- No gracias- le dije apretando el botón para subir en el ascensor. – Pero (dije pensándolo mejor) si tuvieras algo que darle para la fiebre mientras, te lo agradecería. – No creo tener nada en mi casa.  
  
\- Tome joven- dijo extendiéndome una tira de medicamentos - Que se tome dos de estas. Esto le calmará la fiebre.   
  
\- Gracias, luego iré a la farmacia, pero necesito darle algo ahora. Viene con demasiada fiebre.  
  
\- Si, se le nota. – dijo mirándolo de cerca. -Que tome harta agua y no lo abrigue tanto, sino la fiebre le subirá.   
  
OK, OK, OK- lo tengo- pensé. –“Dos pastillas, harta agua, no abrigarlo mucho”. A penas entramos a mi departamento, lo llevé directamente a mi dormitorio. La calefacción estaba encendida por lo que estaba muy agradable.  
  
Efectivamente, al revisar no pude encontrar nada que darle. Tampoco encontré mi viejo termómetro.   
  
\- Vamos Kuroko, cámbiate – le dije despertándolo. Este desconcertado, se comenzó a sacar la tonelada de ropa que traía puesta.   
  
Busqué dentro de mis cosas y le pasé una polera que ya no me quedaba bien. Kuroko se la colocó, quedó en boxers y se metió dentro de mi cama. Aun tiritaba. Aunque ya no podía ser por frío, seguramente se debía a la fiebre. Fui a la cocina y le traje un gran jarro de jugo.   
  
\- Tómate estas pastillas mientras, te ayudarán a bajar la fiebre- le dije poniendo los remedios en sus manos y pasándole un gran vaso de jugo.  
  
Kuroko obedeció sin decir nada.   
  
\- Ahora voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas. - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo en particular? ¿Algo que necesites?  
  
\- A Nigou- me respondió con los ojos cerrados esperando mi grito (creo yo)  
  
\- Está bien- le gruñí. ¿Dónde está su comida y su correa?- le volví a gruñir  
  
\- En la cocina- me respondió  
  
\- Sólo porque estás casi muerto, sino no lo haría…  
  
\- Gracias Kagami-Kun – me dijo sonriendo tímidamente. Esa sonrisa iluminó su rostro por unos segundos. Sentí mi cara arder.   
  
Kuroko estaba al borde la conciencia e inconsciencia. No era que se estuviera desmayando. Pero la fiebre era tan alta, que apenas se recostaba se dormía. Esperé un rato antes de salir. Quería cerciorarme que le hubiera bajado en algo la fiebre. Me cambié de ropa y ordené un poco las cosas de él. Saqué su celular de su mochila y se lo dejé a un lado por si lo necesitaba.

 

 

**************

Continuará...

 

 


	2. Un mal sueño

Cuando me percaté de que la fiebre había bajado, corrí para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que despertara y de que anocheciera. Como estábamos en invierno, los días eran más cortos y oscurecía más temprano. Además que ese día estaba especialmente nublado, lo que daba la sensación de que fuera más tarde, ya que estaba más oscuro de lo normal.   
  
Mi primera parada fue en la farmacia. Ahí me hice asesorar por la señorita farmacéutica que me vendió de todo para tener en casa. Un termómetro digital, parches para medir la temperatura de animalitos (Kuroko me va a odiar, pero yo voy a disfrutar colocándoselos), parches gel para bajar la fiebre, remedios, un jarabe por si le daba tos y varias cosas más. Lo importante fue que me explicó y anotó bien como administrar los medicamentos. Me debió haber notado bien preocupado, puesto que me anotó el número de emergencias de la farmacia por si se me presentaba algún problema.   
  
Luego corrí a casa de Kuroko por Nigou. Ahí me encontré con su vecina, y le expliqué que Kuroko estaba enfermo y que estaba conmigo en mi casa. También le expliqué que me había pedido que viniera por el perro. Ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo con que yo me hiciera cargo de todo, pero la convencí diciéndole que mi vecina me ayudaría si tenía problemas.   
  
Ella me ayudó a preparar algunas cosas de Kuroko (armó un bolso con ropa y útiles personales) y las cosas del aún cachorro Nigou. Ella valientemente le puso la correa al ver que yo no sabía hacerlo (o mejor dicho que no me atrevía) y juntos salimos corriendo hasta la tienda de conveniencia. Ahí compré algunas cosas que me podían faltar y en menos de una hora, ya habíamos regresado. Ahora sí, me encontraba cansado.   
  
Al llegar al departamento, dejé a Nigou encerrado en la cocina para poder ir a ver a Kuroko. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo. Su rostro dormía impasible. Se había acomodado con todas las almohadas de la cama y estaba durmiendo casi sentado. Su cabeza estaba un tanto ladeada y sus brazos pasaban por sobre su cabeza. Uno más alto que el otro, uno a cada lado. Parecía un niño de 5 años durmiendo. Pero al menos se veía tranquilo.   
  
Me acerqué y senté a su lado. Puse mi mano en su frente y noté que ya no tenía fiebre, pero estaba completamente sudado. La polera que tenía puesta, estaba totalmente mojada por el sudor. Lo miré por algunos momentos. Me daba tristeza despertarlo, ya que se veía completamente relajado ahora. Pero sin dudas, debía cambiarse esa ropa húmeda.  
  
Fui por número dos a la cocina, lo tomé por la correa y lo traje a la pieza. Él al ver a su dueño, quiso saltar de inmediato sobre él, pero no se lo permití.  
  
\- ¡Hey Kuroko despierta!- le grité desde la puerta - ¡Tienes visita…!  
  
Kuroko abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó tratando de despertar.   
  
\- ¿Visitas?- preguntó mirándome extrañado con su pelo revuelto.  
  
\- Todo tuyo- dije soltando a Nigou para que corriera a brazos de su dueño.  
  
Kuroko sonrió sorprendido mientras su perro lo lamía y hacía ruidos lastimeros al verlo. Tanto Tetsuya 1 y Tetsuya 2 estaban felices de verse nuevamente. Ahora entendía porqué a Kuroko le gustaba tanto ese perro. Debía ser lindo ser recibido todos los días por un ser vivo así al llegar a tu casa. Era impresionante ver como ese perro saltaba de la emoción, le ladraba y movía la cola a todas sus anchas tan solo por verlo.   
  
\- Si, si, si número dos, yo también te extrañé- le decía Kuroko sonriendo  
  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté acercándome a él (lo que a Nigou no le gustó mucho y me gruñó para hacérmelo notar).   
  
\- ¡Nigou!- lo retó Kuroko, pero el perro no le hizo caso y se giró sobre su dueño, donde comenzó a ladrarme y gruñirme   
  
\- ¡Mal agradecido!- le grité enojado. - ¡Yo te fui a buscar para que lo vieras!- ¡Y no, yo no lo enfermé si eso es lo que piensas, can!  
  
\- Nigou, tienes que ser amigo de Kagami-kun- le dijo Kuroko pero el can ya no se interesó más por mi y se echó al lado de su amo a modo protector.  
  
El can y yo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y luego, cada uno miró para otro lado en forma despectiva. Kuroko rió.   
  
\- Bueno, antes de ser intimidado por este proyecto de perro- le dije mirando con cara de odio a Nigou quien ni se inmutó -Te estaba preguntando si ya te sentías mejor…  
  
\- Si Kagami-kun mucho mejor, gracias – me respondió.  
  
\- Kuroko estás todo sudado - Ve y date un baño, pero corto. Te traje algo de ropa desde tu casa. Hablé con tu vecina y le pedí que no le dijera nada a tu madre para no preocuparla, pero quedé de llamarla más tarde. - Ve mientras yo preparo la cena.   
  
\- Si, muero por darme una ducha. Hace tiempo no tenía tanta fiebre. Cuando pequeño siempre me pasaba. Recuerdo a mi madre cambiándome de pijama varias veces en la noche… si hasta las sábanas las tenía que cambiar.  
  
\- Bueno, ve al baño mientras yo cocino. No te demores mucho… ¡Ahhh y tendrás que secarte el pelo! ¿Me escuchaste?.   
  
\- Si mamá- me respondió él burlándose.  
  
\- No juegues con mis sentimientos de madre preocupada, ¿quieres?- le dije haciéndome molesto  
  
\- Jajaja- rió él. (Música para mis oídos).   
  
Luego que Kuroko se encerró en el baño, revisé la cama por si era necesario cambiar las sábanas, pero no, estaban secas. De ahí fui a la cocina, seguido de cerca por el can y me puse a cocinar. Prepararía algo rápido. Pastas. Carbohidratos para el enfermo, no le harían mal. De entrada una sopa Miso y de postre un flan de vainilla que había pasado a comprar. Ya tenía todo listo, para cuando Kuroko terminó.  
  
\- ¿Me demoré mucho?- me preguntó Kuroko al ver que tenía la cena preparada.  
  
\- No, lo justo para que yo alcanzara a terminar – Vamos, siéntate.   
  
Kuroko se había puesto un pijama que le había enviado su vecina de color celeste con finas líneas blancas, que le combinaban perfecto con sus ojos. Kuroko en esos momentos se veía radiante. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas. Sus ojos celestes estaban algo vidriosos y rojos. Su pelo estaba algo desordenado y su cara reflejaba tranquilidad.   
  
Luego tuve un pensamiento feliz. En esos momentos recordé el segundo exacto cuando Kuroko buscó mis brazos para desfallecer en el gimnasio, teniendo a su lado a Hyuga-senpai. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Tenerlo así, ahora, conmigo me tenía completamente embobado. No podía dejar de observarlo. – That´s Right, i´m in love of this guy!- pensé para mis adentros sonrojándome hasta las orejas  
  
\- ¡Definitivamente tienes un don en la cocina Kagami-kun, todo está delicioso!- me dijo él sonriendo  
  
\- ¡No es para tanto Kuroko!- le dije avergonzado.

\- Es cierto Kagami-Kun, cocinas realmente bien – me dijo terminando sus pastas.

\- ¡Pero vieras cómo cocina Tatsuya, él sí que definitivamente tiene el don! – le dije feliz pensando en mi hermano. Pero Kuroko repentinamente se puso serio.   
  
\- ¿En serio?- me preguntó volviendo a colocar esa mirada seria y sombría  
  
\- Siiiiii, es realmente bueno. Él me ayudó a preparar las cosas para tu cumpleaños, tiene muy buen gusto y sabe combinar muy bien los sabores….   
  
\- Si, Daiki me lo comentó. Momoi le contó que para mi cumpleaños ustedes habían hecho todo en forma sumamente rápida. Todo les quedó delicioso ese día- recordó Kuroko sonriendo de una forma extraña.  
  
\- Wait a second… Daiki? What the fuck? - ¿Desde cuándo le dice Daiki a ese imbécil de Ahomine? ¿Y por qué esa maldita sonrisa? - esto me puso demasiado inquieto.   
  
\- S- Sí- le respondí. - Él me ayudó para que pudiera tener todo listo para ti ese día- le dije dejándole ver que todo era por y para él.   
  
\- Lo sé- susurró aún serio tomando un gran sorbo de su sopa.   
  
Nigou se instaló a comer con nosotros. Le había servido un pocillo pequeño de comida para canes cerca de nosotros para poder observarlo. Luego de acabarse su ración, vino y se echó a mi lado.   
  
\- ¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?- ¡Anda con tu dueño Nigou!  
  
\- Déjalo Kagami-kun, es su manera de decirte gracias.  
  
\- Mmmmmmmm – le dije mirando hacia abajo al can con mirada de enojo, pero él solo se limitó a moverme la cola, sin mostrar ni el más mínimo miedo hacia mi persona.  
  
\- Viste, él sabe que eres bueno después de todo- sonrió Kuroko  
  
Luego recogí las cosas y mandé a la cama a Kuroko. Moría por darme un baño y poder acostarme. Necesitaba descansar. Eran ya las 10pm. Seguramente mi madre me llamaría en cualquier momento. Dicho y hecho. Bastó con que la recordara, para que sonara el teléfono de mi casa.  
  
\- No te molestes Kuroko, es mi madre- le grité. - Hi mam!- le contesté a modo de saludo. Para mi madre era sagrado llamarme los viernes a las 10pm. En EEUU ella ya se encontraba trabajando. Esa era la hora que habíamos programado. Si yo programaba salir, le enviaba un mail o mensaje acordando otra hora o me llamaba directamente al celular. Hablamos por unos 5 minutos aproximadamente, hasta que escuché que alguien la llamaba.   
  
\- I´m busy!- gritó- Oh, sorry son   
  
\- Don´t worry mam!- le dije tratando de que no se preocupara. – Yes, I miss you too… I hope so…. soon… Bye.   
  
Ese era el problema de hablar con mi madre. Qué se ponía emotiva y me ponía emotivo a mí. Hace tiempo que no la veía. Habían pasado meses. A mi padre lo veía muy poco y eso que se suponía que vivía en Japón. Pero al final, siempre estaba solo.   
  
Entré al dormitorio muy despacio por si Kuroko se había quedado dormido. Pero cuando entré, lo vi sentado en la cama, totalmente despierto. Al parecer estaba hablando por chat con alguien.   
  
\- Le avisé a mi mamá que estaba aquí – me dijo dejando su celular a un lado. ¿Era tu madre quien te llamó?  
  
\- Si- le respondí – La llamada de los viernes- dije intentando sonar natural  
  
\- ¿La extrañas?- me preguntó con sus ojos muy abiertos  
  
\- Hace meses que no la veo- le respondí dándole a entender que sí  
  
\- ¿Por qué no viajas a verla?- me siguió preguntando  
  
\- Porque si voy, será más difícil para mí volver Kuroko- le respondí sincero. Mi voz se tendió a quebrar. Ese no era un terreno seguro para mí.  
  
Kuroko lo notó. Su cara se desfiguró. Seguramente no quería escuchar la verdad, pero de todas formas preguntó:   
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque si viajo, lo más probable es que no me deje volver o que ….  
  
\- ¿O qué?- me preguntó  
  
\- ¡Nada Kuroko, olvídalo!- le grité- Por mientras estoy aquí en Japón- ¡No sé qué pasará más adelante!- ¡No me preguntes cosas que no sé!- ¿Quieres?  
  
Kuroko bajó la mirada triste. - FUCK - FUCK - FUCK – me grité a mi mismo- ¿Para qué demonios le había contestado así?- Solo había logrado entristecerlo.   
  
\- Lo siento Kagami-kun, no debí preguntarte cosas tan privadas.  
  
\- No te preocupes, discúlpame tú, no debí alterarme ni responderte así- le dije sabiendo que no servía de nada, ya que el punto de Kuroko era otro y yo lo sabía.  
  
\- Si, no te preocupes- dijo metiéndose dentro de la cama y tapándose con las mantas.  
  
\- Kuroko iré al baño- le dije luego de mirarlo tapado por unos momentos. - Quiero remojarme por un buen rato en la tina. Cualquier cosa, me llamas. Aquí te dejo tus remedios y el jugo. Tómatelos antes de dormir. Así no tendrás fiebre en la noche.   
  
\- Si Kagami-kun – Buenas noches  
  
\- Descansa Kuroko  
  
\- ¿Kagami-kun?  
  
\- ¿Si?- le respondí  
  
\- ¿Dónde vas a dormir? ¡Esta es tu cama! - me preguntó Kuroko  
  
\- Puedo dormir en el otro cuarto para no molestarte. Pensaba dormir aquí para velar tu sueño, pero en vista de que ya no tienes fiebre, dormiré en la otra habitación. Cualquier cosa me llamas y si no te contesto, llámame al celular.   
  
\- Está bien, gracias.   
  
\- Nigou- llamé al can – Ven a dormir con tu dueño. Ve.  
  
Nigou se subió arriba de la cama y se echó junto a su dueño. Luego me fui a bañar.  
  
Esa noche, me remojé en la bañera por casi una hora. El agua me calmaba. No quería pensar en nada. Lo único que me importaba era la salud de Kuroko ya que para mí él era lo más importante por ahora. Ya que amaba a mi pequeña sombra que solía ponerme en estas disyuntivas. A veces pensaba que él sentía lo mismo por mí, y otras veces me salía con Daiki. Aún no me podía olvidar de eso. Había llamado al maldito estúpido e idiota de Ahomine, Daiki. Nunca lo había llamado así. Ni siquiera cuando eran los súper amigos de la súper idiota generación de los súper imbéciles milagros. Ya Ok, creo que esos fueron muchos súper y muchos insultos, pero para mí eso eran, salvo Kuroko.   
  
Al salir del baño, fui a ver a Kuroko. Estaba completamente dormido. En verdad que me había demorado en el baño. Me acerqué a revisar los remedios y se los debía haber tomado puesto que los había guardado en su caja y el vaso estaba vacío. Nigou me miró con cara de sueño, le hice un suave cariño en su cabeza, apagué la luz del velador y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación me arrepentí. La cortina de mi pieza estaba entreabierta por lo que dejaba entrar un poco de luz proveniente de la calle. Lo que me permitía contar con la suficiente iluminación para moverme sin chocar con nada. Me moví con cuidado hacia el otro lado de la cama y me recosté al lado de Kuroko. Era mi oportunidad ideal para velar un rato su sueño.  
  
Estaba profundamente dormido. Su cara estaba girada hacia mi lado y tenía los labios entreabiertos levemente. Respiraba con algo de dificultad en algunas ocasiones. Me acerqué más para tocar su frente, y fruncí el cejo. No estaba tan bien como yo hubiese esperado. A mi parecer, él tenía fiebre.   
  
Cerré mis ojos y coloqué mi mano en su cuello para sentir su temperatura, y se sentía caliente. Su pecho igual. Su cara, lo mismo. Le hice un suave cariño en su rostro. Tendría que despertarlo, tomarle la temperatura y darle algún remedio adicional si es que era necesario. Pero lo quería seguir tocando. Solo un par de minutos y este contacto se acabaría. Seguí acariciando suavemente su rostro, hasta que de pronto, Kuroko comenzó a respirar más agitadamente. Su respiración se puso errática. Luego su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero apretados, se notaba que estaba soñando, pero al parecer no era bueno. Y ahí, salió la palabra que más odiaba que Kuroko dijera en el mundo: Aomine. (Bueno, quizás segunda, la primera era Daiki).   
  
Espere unos momentos que se me hicieron eternos. Quería despertarlo, no quería que soñara con ese tipo. Seguramente en sus sueños lo seguía torturando como en el pasado. Sus ojos se apretaban nuevamente y luego unas lágrimas. Kuroko estaba llorando. Nuevamente estaba llorando por ese tipo. Qué lo había dejado solo. ¿Hasta cuando Kuroko lo extrañaría? ¿Hasta cuando?. Yo odiaba a Aomine por eso. Por haberlo dañado de esa manera. Lo odiaba, porque Kuroko jamás me vería mientras no olvidara a Aomine.   
  
  
Ya no soportaba más esto. Iba a despertarlo. Pero Kuroko lloró más fuerte y luego pronunció nuevamente aquel nombre y dijo:   
  
\- ¡Aomine, no es así, no, no lo es!.   
  
Eso fue suficiente para mí, suavemente lo comencé a llamar. Pero Kuroko no despertaba del sueño.   
  
\- Kuroko Despierta quieres- Kuroko despierta ya – ¡Tetsuya despierta!- le grité  
  
Kuroko despertó de un salto. Me miró asustado. No sabía que pasaba. Estaba totalmente desconcertado. Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a recordar donde se encontraba. Comenzó a procesar que todo había sido un sueño, un mal sueño. Luego, llevó su mano a sus ojos, y ahí se encontró con sus lágrimas.  
  
\- ¿Estaba llorando mientras dormía?- me preguntó impresionado  
  
\- Si, y llamabas a Aomine como un estúpido- le dije furioso- Kuroko me miró asombrado por mi respuesta. -Si quieres que lo llame mañana para que te venga a ver, lo haré. Pero no tienes por qué llorar por ese imbécil.   
  
\- ¡Menos mal que todo fue un sueño!- dijo mirándome con alivio aún cuando su respiración seguía agitada mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.   
  
\- ¡Para de llorar por ese imbécil!- le grité ofuscado, pero Kuroko estaba lejos de poder detenerse.   
  
\- Lo siento- me dijo secando con su mano las lágrimas que se asomaban rebeldes, al parecer, en contra de sus deseos- Lo lamento Kagami-Kun- no sé qué me pasa, pero no puedo….  
  
¡Qué impotencia verle así!- Estaba realmente furioso con él, con Aomine y con el mundo. Maldito estúpido de haberme venido a enamorar de Kuroko sabiendo que no había superado lo de Aomine. Pero por más que quisiera, no podía verlo así. Kuroko se estaba esforzando por parar de llorar, había tenido un muy mal sueño, tanto cómo para dejarlo en ese estado, y yo, “su mejor amigo” solo le estaba retando por llorar en vez de consolarlo cómo debía ser.  
  
\- Lo lamento Kuroko, sólo que no me gusta verte así por ese tipo- Cuéntame, qué soñaste- le dije para tratar que se desahogara.  
  
\- Nada que importe en verdad, era solo un sueño… un sueño- trataba de convencerse.  
  
\- Pero Kuroko, cuéntame- quizás te puedo ayudar en algo- si me lo dices, puede que esa angustia desaparezca  
  
\- No, son solo mis miedos Kagami-Kun- decía él tratando de controlarse pero no era posible.   
  
\- ¿Quieres llamarlo y hablar con él?- Ahora que están amigos, no creo que no le puedas decir esto que te pasa.  
  
\- No, Kagami-kun- sollozo.  
  
\- OK –FINE!- ¡has lo que quieras!- si no me quieres contar, no voy a insistir, pero me parece el colmo que no me tengas la suficiente confianza para contarme Kuroko. Pensé que éramos más amigos. O al menos, eso pensaba, que siquiera nos podíamos contar las cosas.  
  
\- Si, así como tú me cuentas tus cosas, ¿verdad? (Ok, punto para Kuroko)  
  
\- Me voy a la pieza de al lado. No saco nada con discutir contigo. Eres libre de querer contarme o no. Pero ahora, estoy molesto contigo Kuroko por seguir pensando en ese tipo. ¡Mira como éstas! – Duele ver que no superes el tema y duele más que no confíes mí- dije saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Crucé el departamento en dos trancos y me metí en la cama. Esta era más pequeña. Estaba furioso con Kuroko. Realmente furioso con él. Sentí correr por mis mejillas unas gruesas lágrimas de impotencia y frustración. Realmente estar enamorado es de lo peor- pensé angustiado.  
  
Pasaron unos 5 a 10 minutos, cuando sentí a mi pequeña sombra en mi cuarto. Esta vez no logró asustarme, puesto que ya me había acostumbrado a su no-presencia. Creo que era el único que podía verlo con tan claridad. Ok Ok Ok yo y todos los malditos de la generación de los milagros y el idiota de Aomine.   
  
\- Favor muévete un poco para que pueda meterme a tu lado- me dijo más tranquilo que antes.  
  
No le dije nada. No quería hablar más del tema. Pensé en mandarlo a volar… pero si estaba aquí era por algo. Quisiera o no, tendría que escucharlo. Yo mismo le acababa de decir que quería que me tuviera confianza. Me moví hacia el lado contrario dejándole espacio para que cupiera a mi lado. Kuroko se metió a la cama, se aferró a mi polera con ambas manos y apoyó su frente en mi espalda... 

Continuará....

 


	3. Fiebre y algo más...

Los minutos pasaron y Kuroko no decía nada. Pensé que quizás no venía a hablar, que quizás solo quería estar acompañado.  
  
\- Kuroko si no quieres…  
  
\- Kagami-kun, en serio no es cómo… (silencio)  
  
\- ¿No es qué?- le pregunté exasperado. Kuroko suspiró.  
  
\- Kagami-Kun no es cómo tú crees que sucedieron las cosas – me dijo  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estabas soñando con ese idiota?- le pregunté conteniendo la rabia.  
  
\- Si, él estaba en mi sueño, pero no de la forma en que tú crees…  
  
\- Kuroko asume que no lo has superado…  
  
\- Kamagi-kun -¿Puedo terminar?- si me sigues interrumpiendo me iré- me dijo molesto.  
  
\- ¿Hug? … está bien continúa- le respondí mal humorado.  
  
\- Kagami-kun, hace días vengo pensando que queda poco para el fin del Seirin que ganó la Winter Cup….  
  
(Haber, haber, esto va por otro camino- pensé)  
  
\- Nuestros senpais están buscando Universidad donde estudiar la carrera que quieren seguir y al finalizar este año, ellos irremediablemente nos dejaran. Ellos están tristes y melancólicos, se les nota y eso nos pone mal a nosotros también porque sabemos que eso sucederá aunque no queramos.  
  
\- Por otro lado, está que nosotros también estaremos juntos máximo hasta el próximo año y nadie sabe qué sucederá. (Silencio nuevamente por parte de Kuroko). – Lo más probable es que también nos separemos. - Tú tienes todas las posibilidades de volver a EEUU y entrar a la NBA. Tu madre te ayudará al igual que Alex. Con tu talento y habilidad, sin lugar a dudas lo conseguirás, mientras que yo estudiaré una carrera y cuidaré de mis padres y mi abuela. Lo que en resumidas cuentas quiero decir es que también nos separaremos. Todo el equipo, se separará. Por las razones correctas, pero se separará.  
  
(OMG! OMG! OMG! – ¡ya sé para dónde vas Kuroko!)  
  
\- ¿Y qué era lo que soñabas?- mi voz sonó quebradiza y sin fuerza.  
  
\- Estaba soñando – Kuroko ahogó un sollozo- Estaba soñando que Aomine me gritaba que nuevamente me quedaría solo, que mi destino era ser abandonado. Que tú, mi luz, se había ido porque ya no me necesitaba, porque era débil. Qué mis compañeros de Seirin se habían alejado, porque no era digno de ser su amigo. Qué todos me habían utilizado para mejorar ellos mismos, pero cuando era mi turno de mejorar, ellos me habían dejado. Qué no esperara nada de nadie – Kuroko sollozó.   
  
\- Yo le gritaba que no era así, que tú y los demás, sí me apreciaban, que no me dejarían solo, que todos eran mis amigos... pero miraba a mí alrededor y no había nadie. Era verdad lo que decía Aomine. En mi sueño veía cómo todos habían seguido con sus vidas y nadie se hablaba. Pasaban unos por el lado del otro y ni siquiera se miraban, no se reconocían ... por eso, no podía…y Kuroko no pudo hablar más, sentí como lloraba en silencio ahogando los sollozos.   
  
\- Ven acá- le dije girándome hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.   
  
Luego, me senté para poder sostenerlo en forma más cómoda. Kuroko lloraba con tanta pena que me sentí muy mal por todo lo que le había dicho y por haberlo prácticamente obligado a que me contara algo tan íntimo.   
  
– Tranquilo Kuroko, tranquilo- le dije sosteniéndolo firmemente por su nuca.  
  
\- Sé que soy débil, inútil y todas las cosas con las que siempre me molestas Kagami-kun, sé que quizás en estos partidos que vienen no sea de mucha utilidad al equipo… quizás si soy una versión obsoleta como dijo Akashi-kun en el partido contra Rakuzan, pero lo único que sé es que me esforzaré lo más que pueda para seguir aportando al equipo y no ser una carga.  
  
\- Kuroko, no es así como yo veo las cosas. Si me gusta molestarte, pero nada que piense en serio… si no fuera por ti….  
  
\- Lo único que quiero- me dijo de pronto interrumpiéndome - Es seguir a tu lado Kagami-kun, sin importar lo que suceda - y no sé si eso será posible ... eso me pone demasiado mal.  
  
(¿Eso quería decir, lo que yo creía que quería decir? – ¿O eran simplemente mis deseos de querer escucharlo?)  
  
\- No quiero ni siquiera pensarlo- pero no quiero ser egoísta contigo y por eso no te lo quería decir… pero luego pensaste que era porque no había superado lo de Aomine, de alguna forma es verdad, éramos muy amigos y fue duro perderlo... pero contigo...   
  
\- Basta Kuroko- ya entendí- le dije abrazándolo más fuerte. – Por favor no sigas, no sigas llorando, te va a hacer mal, te va a volver la fiebre – dije intentando contener esa pena que sentía.  
  
Kuroko intentó calmarse. Se secó las lágrimas y limpió su nariz con unos pañuelos desechables que había traído a la pieza. Lo miré atento a sus ojos que nuevamente se encontraban rojos por el llanto. Me miró, pero rápidamente bajó la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Me sentí mal por él. Esto era culpa mía. Kuroko se había tenido que armar de valor para decirme todo esto, porque yo cobardemente, lo había prácticamente obligado y de la peor manera. Ahora era mi turno de enmendar todo.  
  
\- Tranquilo Kuroko- le dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas suavemente con mis manos- no tienes que llorar. Tú mismo lo dijiste- fue solo una pesadilla- nada de eso ha pasado ni pasará. A todos nos unen lazos más fuertes que los que tú conociste en Teiko. Aquí todos somos personas normales y no prodigios súper terrenales como ellos. (Kuroko sonrió al escuchar eso). Además nosotros somos luz y sombra. Sin ti yo no soy nada Kuroko. Fue tu tipo de basketball el que nos guió y nos hizo ganar. Y yo, yo no quiero estar en un lugar si no estás tú Kuroko….  
  
Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Pude ver en el rostro de Kuroko su sorpresa al notarlo. Choqué mi frente con la de él suavemente y sujeté cuidadosamente su rostro con mis temblorosas manos.   
  
Deposité un casto beso en su frente y sentí cómo Kuroko lo aceptó sin ninguna queja. Su cuerpo no se tensó ni se opuso al contacto, es más, sentí que se relajó. Luego lo atraje hacia mí y lo abracé fuertemente, rozando mis labios lentamente por su cuello.   
  
El pecho de Kuroko estaba agitado al igual que su respiración. Sus manos también temblaban. Tomé una de sus manos y la llevé a mi pecho.  
  
\- ¿Lo sientes?- le pregunté. Él asintió llevando mi otra mano a su pecho. No esperé más, jalé suavemente de esa mano, y lo acerqué lo que más pude hacia mí.   
  
Lo miré con cariño y con un suave movimiento, deposité mis labios sobre los suyos. Dejé que nuestros labios se encontraran al principio con pequeños roces inocentes. Necesitaba observar su respuesta, saber si era aceptado. Seducirlo. Al ver que me correspondía, intensifiqué el contacto, y al cabo de unos momentos, lo comencé a besar con todo el fervor y pasión contenida durante todo este tiempo.   
  
Nuestros labios encajaron en forma perfecta. Sus labios, ese contacto tan ansiado, jugaban con los míos en un contacto húmedo, caliente, dulce, salado, adictivo.   
  
Lo recosté con suavidad en la cama, y me coloqué a su costado para besarlo más tranquilo y poder tocarlo a mis anchas. Coloqué mi mando detrás de su oreja, mientras con mi lengua me abría paso dentro de su boca. Él se dejó tocar y hacer. Tímidamente, me rodeó con su brazos pasándolos por alrededor de mi cuello. Luego se soltó y con una mano me jaló más hacia él. Con una mano me tenía apegado a él y con la otra me sujetaba de un brazo como para que no me fuera a ir de ahí.   
  
¡Si supiera mi sombra hermosa que jamás me movería de su lado!  
  
Creo que nos besamos sin parar como por 20 minutos. Ninguno dijo nada. No hubo palabras, sólo el ruido de nuestras bocas al encontrarse. De repente dejábamos escapar uno que otro gemido, ¡Era tan placentero y adictivo estar así con él así!. Podría pasar toda la noche besándolo, sin hacer nada más que besarlo.   
  
Pero luego de estar tanto tiempo así, me percaté de algo que había dejado escapar y no debería haberlo hecho. Me castigo a mi mismo por lo que le dije a continuación... no porque no fuera verdad, sino porque, como me di cuenta de improvisto, no medí mis palabras. No podía haber dicho algo más inapropiado, más desafortunado y carente de toda caballerosidad en ese minuto, pero al percatarme que le había subido la fiebre, solo atiné a decirle:  
  
\- Kuroko, ¡Estás caliente!  
  
\- ¡Vaya forma de arruinar el momento Bakagami! – me dijo él molesto. ¡Claro que lo estoy! -¿acaso no es normal?  
  
Ahí recién caí a lo que se refería. (Y por qué lo enojado). Yo lo hubiera tomado peor, creo.  
  
\- Nooo Kuroko, obvio que sí, yo también lo estoy, pero me refiero a tu temperatura corporal. (Sonaba igual de mal) - ¡a tú resfrío quiero decir!  
  
Kuroko se llevó la mano a la frente y me dijo:  
  
\- Si, parece que estoy con fiebre.  
  
\- ¿Te tomaste los remedios antes de acostarte a dormir?- le pregunté dudoso.  
  
\- Creo que no- me dijo cerrando un ojo y encogiéndose como un débil cachorro esperando el feroz reto o golpiza por haberse portado mal.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no?- le pregunté enojado  
  
\- La verdad, creí que ya estaba mejor... además quería que volvieras a la habitación. No quería que me dejaras solo...  
  
\- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?- le grité molesto. ¿No sabes cuánta fiebre has tenido?  
  
\- Lo siento Kagami-kun  
  
\- Ven- vamos- le dije tomándolo de un brazo para llevarlo a mi dormitorio, acostarlo y tomarle rápidamente la temperatura.  
  
Nigou seguía durmiendo sobre la cama, en el mismo lugar donde lo habíamos dejado. Al parecer no tenía interés por las escapas nocturnas de su dueño a otras habitaciones.

Kuroko se sacó el termómetro y me lo entregó para que lo viera. Mal pronóstico. 39, 5º Celsius.  
  
Después de eso, todo aconteció muy rápido. Kuroko se comenzó a sentir sumamente mal. Su cara estaba completamente roja y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Le di las dos pastillas nuevamente y comencé a colocarle paños fríos en la frente y en los brazos. Pero tan pronto comencé, empezaron las tercianas. Kuroko tiritaba de frío. Él solo quería taparse y yo lo destapaba.  
  
\- ¡Deja de hacer eso Kuroko o te voy a meter al agua helada!- ¡No puedo permitir que convulsiones con la fiebre! - ¿me entiendes?- le grité mientras las lágrimas salían incontrolables por mis ojos.   
  
Estaba desesperado. Estaba asustado de que algo malo le pasara por mi culpa. Yo estaba a su cuidado y por preocuparme de mis celos y de mis sentimientos, él ahora estaba así. Sintiéndose mal nuevamente. Todo era mi culpa.  
  
\- Kagami-kun- ¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntó él sorprendido.  
  
\- ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!- yo te traje hasta acá para cuidarte. ¡Y mira cómo te has puesto!- si me hubiera cerciorado que te hubieras tomado los remedios, esto no hubiera pasado... más que te presioné para qué me dijeras qué era lo que te sucedía...seguramente el llorar te hizo peor...  
  
\- Cállate Bakagami- me dijo con su mirada seria – si no me hubieras presionado, no hubiera pasado lo que pasó entre nosotros- y para mí ha sido hermoso- lejos lo mejor que me ha pasado- me dijo algo triste.  
  
\- Si, para mí también Tetsuya- pero no puedo verte así- sollocé a su lado.- Me preocupa tu fiebre.  
  
\- Baka- me dijo besándome sorpresivamente en los labios.  
  
Los siguientes 30 minutos, fueron muy angustiantes para mí. Pero pasado ese tiempo, la fiebre de Kuroko bajó considerablemente, quedando en 37, 7º. Eso ya era bueno.

Recordé las compras que había hecho en la farmacia y fui por los parches detectores de temperatura. Eran graciosos en verdad. Eran autoadhesivos con forma de animales. Cada grado de fiebre tenía un animal. Al cual se le ponían los ojos rojos si la temperatura marcaba su grado y el animal se iluminaba.  
  
\- "Diseñado especialmente para niños que no se saben cuidar"- le dije haciendo cómo que leía la etiqueta. Abrí uno, y se lo pegué en la frente. Efectivamente, el perro que marcaba 37 se iluminó por completo, iluminándose un poco el cocodrilo que marcaba los 38º. Luego venía un dinosaurio que marcaba los 39º.  
  
Al menos, con esto podré saber en la noche, cuanta fiebre tienes. Ya que se iluminan- reí burlándome de él, aunque hubiera llorado de la felicidad por verlo mejor.  
  
Luego quedó marcando solo el perro y no tan luminoso, por lo que Kuroko cayó rendido por el sueño. Me instalé dentro de la cama a su lado, pero sentado. Velaría toda la noche (o lo que quedaba de ella) su sueño. No permitiría que Kuroko volviera a caer así de enfermo nuevamente.

 


	4. ¡Mi sombra me vuelve loco!

Al parecer me había quedado dormido sentado, puesto me desperté, cuando Kuroko se estaba intentando levantar para ir al baño.  
  
\- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté con tono acusador.  
  
\- Al baño- me respondió con su cara de póker característica.  
  
\- Déjame ver de cerca tu frente- le dije.  
  
Kuroko se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera ver de cerca su parche para la fiebre y robarle un beso de buenos días.  
  
– Bien, puedes ir- le dije  
  
Mientras Kuroko iba al baño, miré la hora. 10 am, es decir, dormí como 2 horas. Kuroko se había dormido pasada las 6am. Era hora de que tomara nuevamente el remedio, pero no sin antes tomar desayuno. Por lo que me alisté para ir a prepararlo.  
  
Tomamos un contundente desayuno. Kuroko se tomó sus remedios y nuevamente nos fuimos a acostar.  
  
\- Kagami-kun, creo que necesitas dormir- tienes los ojos rojos.  
  
\- No es necesario, te cuidaré bien esta vez. Mañana es domingo, si estás mejor ahí aprovecharé de dormir- le dije arropándolo bien con las mantas de la cama.  
  
Me acosté a su lado y lo abracé. Con cariño besé sus sienes y acaricié su pelo. Él se giró para hacer contacto visual conmigo. Me sonreía y sus ojos parecían brillar. Se veía muy cómico con el parche nuevo de animalitos que le había colocado. Le sonreí de vuelta y mis labios se posaron nuevamente en los suyos. Todo mi ser lo único que deseaba era sentir ese contacto nuevamente.   
  
Comenzamos a besarnos, a jugar con nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas. Esta vez me aproveché de que ya no tenía fiebre, para introducir mi mano por debajo de su pijama. Quería sentir su piel con mis manos. Él hizo lo mismo. Introdujo sus manos bajo mi polera, y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con gran soltura. Tocaba mi espalda, mi abdomen, mis brazos, luego subía hasta mi rostro, me jalaba hacia él, ¡Dios, mi sombra me estaba volviendo loco!  
  
Estuvimos jugando por varios minutos, y al cabo de un rato, ambos queríamos más. Los ojos de Kuroko me mostraban lo que querían. En un rápido movimiento, Kuroko volvió a introducir su lengua en mi boca de una manera muy sensual. Ese beso me sacudió por completo. Sentí una corriente atravesándome de arriba abajo, más unas puntadas en mi abdomen. ¿Éstas eran las famosas mariposas en el estómago?.   
  
No conforme con esto, Kuroko bajó sus manos, hasta abajo, situándola directamente en mi masculinidad. Gemí de placer. No estaba preparado para eso. Kuroko parecía tener experiencia en este tipo de cosas, era muy desinhibido, lo que me angustió con solo pensarlo. - ¿Habría hecho esto con Aomine?  
  
Kuroko sin saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, continuó. Lentamente introdujo su mano dentro de mis boxers, tomó mi pene y comenzó a masajearlo. Al principio sus movimientos eran lentos y tortuosos. Me tenía atrapado en sus redes. No me podía mover ni reaccionar. Se sentía increíble.  
  
La atención de Kuroko estaba focalizada 100% en mi propia satisfacción. Logré mirarlo a los ojos y vi cómo jadeaba de placer al hacérmelo. Miré hacia abajo y logré ver mi pene entre sus manos y cómo sus boxers estaban completamente mojados en la punta. Estaba excitado, muy excitado. Toda esa escena, casi hace que me corra con el siguiente movimiento de su mano.  
  
Intenté moverme para alcanzar su pene y darle una correcta atención, pero Kuroko no lo permitió. Me jaló con fuerza hacia abajo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, por entre medio de mis piernas abiertas.   
  
Con su mano derecha continuó masturbándome y con su izquierda sacó su hombría de sus boxers y lo comenzó a masajear frente mío, para mí. Kuroko estaba dejándome ver cómo se masturbaba. ¡Dios, esto era único! -¡jamás permitiría que alguien más lo volviera a ver así! - ¡este espectáculo tendría que ser solo para mí de ahora en adelante!.  
  
Mi pene goteaba, no lo podía evitar. Kuroko se contorsionaba con cada movimiento de su mano. Por un momento sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos. Me imagino que debía ser difícil coordinar el movimiento de ambas manos, sumado a lo cansador que es. Pero Kuroko al parecer no pensaba en detenerse, es más aceleró los movimientos de ambas manos.   
  
Kuroko y yo gemimos al mismo tiempo. Mirarlo era todo un espectáculo. Sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo contorsionándose, jadeante, no pude evitarlo y me senté rápidamente para lograr besarlo. Mi lengua inundó su boca con desesperación. Nuestras lenguas se volvieron a unir y Kuroko la introdujo con pasión. Ese fue el punto cúlmine de todo.  
  
\- ¡Kuroko me voy a correr!- le grité.  
  
\- Yo también – me dijo observando lo que hacía – quiero ver cuando termines Kagami-kun- dijo empujándome hacia atrás, por lo cual me apoyé sobre mis codos para también observar todo.  
  
Él me sonrió. Movió aceleradamente la mano con la cual me estaba masturbando y detuvo el ritmo de la otra. Quería verme, ese era el fin.  
  
\- Kuroko, me corro…. Me corr… ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – grité mientras mi semen saltaba sobre mi estómago. ¡Oh Dios había sido increíble!.  
  
Kuroko pasó su mano por mi glande y sacó los restos de semen que ahí había y se lo metió a la boca. Todo era demasiado sensual. Erótico. Caliente. Mi pene aún estaba ávido de él.  
  
Tomó su pene y continuó la tarea que había dejado a medio camino. Había comenzado a jadear. ¡Dios este hombre me quería volver loco!. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás, su respiración entre cortada comenzaba nuevamente a gemir y a susurrar mi nombre….  
  
\- Kuroko si sigues así me voy a correr de nuevo … - le dije apenas en un susurro.  
  
\- Kagami- me vengo- Kagami me voy a correr… Kagamiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Ohhhhhh uhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritó salpicándome con su semen.  
  
Se notaba que estaba exhausto. Pero vio mi mano en mi pene, ya que estaba listo para correrme de nuevo. Después de semejante espectáculo, mi pene había despertado con tantas o más ganas que antes. Kuroko sonrió satisfecho. Apartó mi mano de mi pene y colocó sus dos manos en él. El disfrute me desarmó y no fui capaz de seguir sosteniéndome, por lo cual me recosté en la cama, colocando mi cabeza apoyada en la almohada.   
Kuroko seguía y seguía masturbándome.   
  
– Kuroko- gemí- me tienes loco- le dije y él siguió masajeando y masajeando.  
  
Sentí que se movió bajo mis piernas. Seguramente estaba con las piernas acalambradas de estar sentado en esa posición. No podía verle, mis ojos estaban cerrados. De pronto, su mano se detuvo y colocó mi pene en forma recta. Me levanté apenas para ver qué estaba haciendo, cuando de pronto siento como mi pene está siendo lamido por esa lengua que me hace llegar hasta el otro mundo. Pasado unos segundos, siento como lo introduce dentro de su boca y comienza a realizar los movimientos correctos con ella sumados a los de su mano. Ver a Kuroko metido entre mis piernas, fue demasiado para mí, me corrí en el acto. No pude ni siquiera advertirle. Solté un grito de tal magnitud que los vecinos seguramente pensarían que me habrían apuñalado. Este sin dudas, había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.  
  
Me tomó un minuto normalizar mi respiración. Kuroko se limpió la boca con mi polera y procedió a limpiar mi abdomen con ella y a limpiar su pene. Luego, recogió las mantas de la cama que habían quedado tiradas por todos lados, se tapó y acurrucó a mi lado.  
  
\- ¡Kuroko esto ha sido increíble!- ¡me dejaste totalmente loco! – le dije besándole la sien.  
  
\- Me alegro Kagami-kun- no estaba seguro si te gustaría- me dijo sonrojado.  
  
\- No, estoy demasiado impresionado- no sabía que te manejaras tan bien en esto.  
  
\- No es cosa de manejarse Kagami-kun, es cosa de hacerle al otro, lo que te gustaría que te hicieran a ti.  
  
\- OK, anotado todos los puntos.  
  
En eso miro hacia mi velador, y veo que mi celular está brillando. Lo tomo y veo un mensaje de Riko.  
  
"Kagami-kun vamos camino a tu casa para ir a ver a Kuroko-kun. Te hemos llamado, pero no hemos tenido respuesta. Llegamos hasta su casa y su vecina nos dijo que estaba contigo. Estaremos allá dentro de 30 minutos. Llevamos pizza para todos".  
  
\- ¡Oh Dios!- grité. - ¡Apúrate Kuroko! - ¡corre a bañarte!, dentro de algunos minutos todo Seirin estará acá.   
  
\- ¡Diablos!- exclamé para mis adentros.


	5. Seirin

\- Kuroko vamos vístete- grité haciéndolo saltar bruscamente.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Kagami?- me preguntó molesto  
  
\- Qué te levantes rápido. Vete a la ducha. Yo cambiaré las sábanas de inmediato, ordenaré un poco y ventilaré la habitación. Vienen de Seirin a verte. ¡Vamos Apúrate!- le grité destapándolo para que se levantara.  
  
\- ¡Cálmate Kagami-kun!- Ya voy- me dijo algo sentido al parecer.  
  
\- No me pongas esa cara- después seguiremos regaloneando y todo, por ahora apúrate.  
  
\- No me trates cómo si fuera una mujer con las hormonas revueltas- me dijo molesto. Si quiera podrías tener algo de tacto. Ya voy- y dicho esto se encerró en el baño.  
  
A velocidad de la luz, cambié las sábanas de la pieza, abrí las ventanas, tiré toda la ropa sucia al tiesto y busqué ropa limpia en mi clóset. Cuando Kuroko salió del baño aproveché de entrar corriendo y en 5 minutos ya estaba listo.

Kuroko parecía algo molesto aún, por lo que me acerqué a él y le di un beso detrás de su oreja.  
  
\- ¡No te enojes!- ¡Sólo me sorprendí!- le dije abrazándolo  
  
\- Sí, está bien- igual era como para ponerse así. ¿Te Imaginas hubieran llegado justo?  
  
\- Jajajajaja- ven- te voy a instalar en el living para que puedas compartir con todos allá.- le dije tomando un par de almohadas y una colcha adicional. Kuroko se instaló en el sillón, lo acomodé y tapé como correspondía.  
  
Luego me fui a ordenar un poco la cocina y a lavar los trastos que habían quedado todos tirados después de la cena y del desayuno de hoy. A los 10 minutos llegaron todos.  
  
Todos quedaron impresionados al vernos. Kuroko tenía cara de estar cansado y al parecer yo también.  
  
\- ¿Ustedes no han dormido nada? ¿Verdad?- preguntó Riko sorprendida.  
  
\- Kagami-kun como 2 horas, yo más - le respondió Kuroko avergonzado. Tuve mucha fiebre a noche por mi irresponsabilidad. Pensé que ya me había mejorado y no me tomé los remedios. Kagami-Kun casi muere de un colapso nervioso anoche.  
  
\- Si, bueno- dije mirando a Kuroko con cara de "me las vas a pagar". No todos los días se tiene en casa a un debilucho con 39,5º que no obedece, y te va a buscar a la otra habitación porque se siente mal (15 a 15 iguales- pensé)  
  
\- Lo malo es que el "adulto fuerte" casi cae en una crisis de pánico mientras el enfermo está por convulsionar.  
  
\- Si, porque es ilógico que el niño mimado no se tome los remedios a la hora que se le indica.   
  
Todos seguían la conversación que parecía realmente un partido de tenis. No sabían si debían reírse o no. La situación era de por sí rara e incómoda.  
  
\- ¿Bueno, pero ya estás mejor Kuroko-Kun?- preguntó Hyuga  
  
\- Sin fiebre al menos, pero todavía sigo tomando remedios.  
  
\- Pero ya pueden estar tranquilos, la ayuda llegó- dijo Izuki animado. - No te preocupes más Kagami, crié a 3 hermanos pequeños, uno grandote no me va a costar nada. Le sonreí agradecido, en verdad, se sentía bien tenerlos aquí.   
  
\- ¿Les parece si comemos?- ¡Trajimos Pizza!- dijo Riko emocionada  
  
\- Siiiiiii- gritaron todos.  
  
Todos comenzaron a comer y a contar las anécdotas de la enfermedad de Kuroko. Número 2 también se integró al grupo echado en el regazo de su dueño. Estaba casi todo el equipo. Todos reían alegremente, todos salvo yo. No podía comer. Le había dado dos mordiscos a la pizza y la había dejado a un lado. Me dieron náuseas. Al parecer fueron muchas emociones juntas. Sin mencionar de mi colapso anoche por ver a Kuroko tan mal. Eso me hizo pensar que en verdad, no sabría qué hacer si le llegara a pasar algo.  
  
Kuroko me miraba atento. Miró mi plato y le hice una seña de que no quería comer. Él me miró preocupado. Acto que no le pasó desapercibido a Riko.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar Kagami-kun?- me preguntó Kuroko. Ahora que estamos todos, aprovecha de dormir un rato.  
  
\- Si Kagami-kun- mira, si ni siquiera has comido. Eso es raro en ti. No te vayas a estar contagiando. Es mejor que te acuestes y que te revise- me dijo Riko poniéndose de pie y jalándome del brazo para seguirla hasta la habitación. Miré a Kuroko, y este me devolvió una amable sonrisa llena de sentimientos. Le sonreí de vuelta también. Con esa mirada nos dijimos muchas cosas.   
  
Riko miraba detenidamente la habitación. Miraba la fuente de agua con los paños húmedos que le puse anoche, los papelitos de los stickers repartidos en el suelo, los remedios todos apilados, el agua, todo.  
  
\- Parece que pasaste una dura noche - comentó.  
  
\- Sí- le respondí. - En verdad, me asusté mucho. No es mentira cuando Kuroko dijo que casi tuve una crisis de pánico anoche. No sabía qué hacer. Se puso demasiado mal por unos minutos. Más lo debilucho que es... - Mi voz se quebró. Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar con la entrenadora. Me sentí patético.  
  
\- Lo hiciste bien Kagami-kun- me dijo ella poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Es normal que te asustaras. Para la otra, llámame, a la hora que sea. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo o con cualquiera de nosotros. A parte de equipo, somos familia. No te olvides de eso, ¿si?  
  
Asentí. Fue lo único que pude hacer. Me metí dentro de la cama y mis ojos se intentaron cerrar de inmediato. Ahí me di cuenta de mi real cansancio.   
  
-Riko- toma- dije pasándole los 2 autoadhesivos que quedaban. Ponle uno en la frente, y sí marca este Dragón es que hay que darle remedios de inmediato. Con el perro, solo lo desabrigas un poco.  
  
\- Si Kagami-kun, los conozco- me ha tocado cuidar niños. ¿Pero Kuroko me dejará ponerle esto?  
  
\- No está en discusión- dile que dije yo y no chistará.  
  
Esperé a que Riko fuera y le pusiera el parche a Kuroko, quien de todas formas se opuso frente a las risas de todos. Pero finalmente se dejó. Era relajante tenerlos a todo ahí. Después de eso, no supe nada más del mundo hasta llegada la noche.


	6. Redes Sociales

Todos me dejaron dormir hasta tarde. Algunos de los chicos, habían ido a comprar cosas para la cena. Habían comprado pasteles, galletas, sándwiches, de todo. La mesa lucía espectacular con tantas cosas. Se notaba que habían pasado una tarde entretenida. Habían vistos partidos, una película y Kuroko había dormido un par de horas también.  
  
Se habían entretenido posteando hasta en Facebook el estado de Kuroko, y toda la generación de milagros había intervenido. Creo que nunca había visto tantos posteos para un comentario.  
  
Riko había posteado:  
  
"Cuidando al enfermo: ¡Vamos Kuroko tienes que mejorarte pronto sino Kagami va a colapsar sin su sombra!" y obviamente nos había etiquetado a todos.

Bastó que le diera click, para que todos comenzaran a escribir:  
  
 _ **Kise**_ :  _¿Kurokocchi estás enfermo? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Es grave? ¿Quieres que vaya a abrazarte y a cuidarte?_  
  
 _ **Kuroko** : ¡Hola Kise-kun!- estoy mejor, gracias. No, no es necesario. Todo Seirin está acá. Pero Gracias de todas formas._  
  
 _ **Midorima** : ¿Qué síntomas tienes Kuroko pregunta mi padre? ¿Necesitas que te revise?_  
  
 _ **Kuroko:**  Solo fiebre Midorima-Kun, dile a tu padre que gracias por la preocupación, pero no será necesario. Lo peor ya pasó._  
  
 _ **Takao** : Kuroko, no es su padre quien pregunta. Es él. Está muy preocupado por ti. Aunque no lo quiera reconocer._  
  
 _ **Midorima:**  ¡Cállate Bakao!- te dije que hoy la suerte de los Acuarios estaba por debajo de todos los signos, por eso estoy preocupado._  
  
 _ **Takao:**  ¡Mentira! Vi el horóscopo hoy, y acuario está segundo lugar. Primero es Leo. ¿Kagami no es Leo? :O_  
  
 _ **Momoi:**  ¿Tetsu-kun? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te vaya a hacer compañía?_  
  
 _ **Kuroko:**  Estoy bien Momoi-san_

_**Aomine:**  ¡Deja de molestar a Tetsu, Satsuki!. Tetsu vuelve a ser mi luz, yo no colapsaría por algo tan simple como un cuadro de fiebre._   
  
_**Akashi:**  Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor Tetsuya. Dile a ese equipo tuyo que te cuide bien, de lo contrario…_   
  
_**Huyga** : ¡Mira quien habla!- ¡El que lo cuidó súper bien en Teiko!_   
  
_**Akashi:**  No te he dado permiso para hablarme capitán de Seirin._   
  
_**Hyuga:**  ¡Bah!- ¡Este muro es de Kuroko, no necesito tu permiso!. Es público. Si no quieres que te conteste, no escribas por aquí y mándale un mensaje interno._   
  
_**Kuroko:**  ¡Favor no peleen!. Akashi-kun quédate tranquilo que me han cuidado muy bien._   
  
_**Murasakibara:**  ¡No le hables así a Aka-chin tú cuatro ojos! ¡Si estuviera cerca te llevaría dulces Kuro-chin! Es lo mejor para tu débil contextura._   
  
_**Kuroko:**  ¡Gracias Murasakibara-kun!- pero estaba demás tu comentario sobre mi contextura…_   
  
_**Izuki:**  ¡Hola!- ¡acabo de crearme en Facebook!- ¿saldrá este posteo?_   
  
_**Aomine:**  ¿Quién es ese?_   
  
_**Kuroko:**  es mi compañero en Seirin._   
  
_**Aomine:**  ¿Oye y dónde está el idiota de Bakagami? ¡Te apuesto que durmiendo o comiendo!_   
  
_**Kuroko:**  ¡No le digas así Aomine-kun!- le di muchos problemas anoche a Kagami-kun_   
  
_**Akashi:**  Primero que nada ¿por qué estás en su casa Tetsuya?_   
  
_**Kuroko:**  Mis padres no están. Ayer caí con fiebre en clases y Kagami me trajo hasta su casa para que no estuviera solo. Además que aquí está muy agradable y no tengo calefacción en mi casa… murió… es decir, no funciona._   
  
_**Akashi:**  ¿En serio te ha cuidado bien?_

_**Kuroko:**  Sí…._  
  
 _ **Takao:**  ¿Qué tan bien Kuroko? Jajajajajaja… LOL … ¿Usaron lubricante y preservativos?_  
  
 _ **Kise:**  Takao, ¿Qué estás insinuando que ese tipo le hizo a mi Kurokocchi?_  
  
 _ **Takao:**  ¡Kise, despierta!_  
  
 _ **Kise:**  ¡Por favor Kurokocchi dime que no es verdad! ¡DÍMELO!_  
  
 _ **Kuroko:**  No sé de qué hablan…._  
  
Hasta que me llegó el momento de hablar a mí....

Ya leí todos sus posteos. Hagan el favor de no molestar más a Kuroko con sus tonterías.

Ahomine: para que te quede claro: Yo soy la luz de Kuroko y se queda en Seirin.  
  
Akashi: Lo he cuidado muy bien, gracias.  
  
Midorima: ¿tu padre es médico?- hubiera sido un gran aporte a las 3am.  
  
Takao: déjate de decir tonterías  
  
Midorima: hazte cargo de las necesidades sexuales de este tipo.  
  
Kise: si es verdad, asúmelo. Le he hecho de todo a tu Kuroko, aunque no creas él es más pervertido que yo. ¿Feliz? ¡Déjate de molestar idiota!  
  
Izuki: bienvenido a Facebook. Y sí, si se ve tu posteo.  
  
Kuroko: Por favor hoy tómate los remedios antes de dormir, no soportaría otra noche igual.  
  
Riko: si no me obedece, ¿le pondrías un plan de entrenamiento triple en castigo por 2 semanas?.  
  
 _ **Riko:**  ¡Claro que sí Kagami-kun!- Dalo por hecho. _  
  
 _ **Kise** : ¡Pobre de mi amado Kurokocchi! ¡Enfermo, maltratado y tratado de pervertido!_

 _ **Kuroko:**  :O … me los tomaré…. Kagami-kun eso no es jugar limpio…_  
  
 _ **Kise:**  ¿Mañana seguirás ahí Kurokocchi?_  
  
Ahí fue mi turno de intervenir de nuevo:

\- ¡Claro que Sí! - ¡aquí se queda hasta que lleguen sus padres!  
  
 _ **Kise**_ :  _OK, nos vemos mañana entonces. ¡Chao!_  
  
 _ **Aomine:**  Si, hasta mañana. Piensa en lo que te dije Tetsu._  
  
 _ **Momoi** : ¡Nos vemos allá entonces!- les mandaré la dirección de Kagami-kun por mensaje. _

\- ¿Cómo tienes mi dirección?- le escribí asombrado   
  
 _ **Akashi:**_   _No subestimes a Satsuki, Kagami Taiga. OK, Trataré de encontrar pasaje. Atsushi coordinemos. ¡Nos vemos!_  
  
\-  ¿Quééééé? – ¡nadie los invitó a venir!- grité escribiendo lo más rápido posible.

_**Murasakibara:**  Está bien Aka-chin_   
  
_**Midorima:**  Nadie te preguntó. No te vamos a ir a ver a ti, sino a Kuroko._   
  
_**Takao:**  ¡Tan Tsundere!- jajajaja- no lo puede evitar Kuroko, él te admira y odia que te hayas ido a Seirin y no con él._   
  
_**Midorima:**  ¡Bakao, cállate!- tú no estás invitado._   
  
_**Takao:**  ¡Iré igual!- nos vemos mañana Kuroko. Mañana les llevaré algunos regalos muy útiles… ;)_   
  
_**Kise:**  ¿Qué tipo de regalos Takao?_   
  
_**Aomine:**  Kise entiende de una vez…_   
  
_**Riko:**  No te preocupes Kagami- kun, mañana nos tendrás aquí de nuevo para ayudarte._   
  
_**Hyuga:**  ¡Sí! – (aunque me da algo de miedo)_   
  
_**Izuki:**  Capitán, eso se publicó…_   
  
_**Kuroko:**  Tengo hambre… ¿podemos comer?_

\- ¡Olvídenlo, mañana Kuroko se va para su casa!

 _ **Akashi:**  ¡Ni te atrevas! Si en su casa la calefacción está mala, eso será un freezer. Cuídalo bien Kagami Taiga, de lo contrario te las verás con el emperador. Tengan cuidado, el tiempo dice que nevará esta noche en Tokio.  Va a hacer una fría noche._ 

 _ **Takao:**  ¡Hagan cucharitas al dormir! LOL_   
  
\- Ggggggggggg- gruñí- ¡lo único que me faltaba, que todos esos frikies vinieran mañana a mi casa!  
  
\- Lo siento Kagami-kun, esto fue mi culpa por postearlo en Facebook- se disculpó Riko.  
  
\- ¿Ven por qué no me gustan las redes sociales?- dijo Kuroko.  
  
\- ¿Pero cómo?- ¿si tú siempre estás conectado?- le escupí incrédulo.  
  
\- Bueno, usualmente mi presencia nadie la nota, por lo menos que sepan que existo por Facebook, ¿no te parece?  
  
\- mmmmmmmm – le respondí mirándolo feo.  
  
Los chicos se fueron tarde por la noche. Hacía mucho frío fuera del departamento. Kuroko producto de los remedios se había quedado dormido nuevamente en el sofá.

Mientras el descansaba me preocupé de ordenar y de lavar toda la loza que habíamos utilizado. Al parecer mañana sería otro día lleno.


	7. Bajo la nieve

Ya eran cerca de las 12 de la noche cuando me acerqué a mirar por la ventana y noté que estaba nevando. Apagué las luces del departamento y me puse a mirar por la ventana. ¡Se veía tan hermoso!  
  
Desperté a Kuroko suavemente, y tapado con su manta le pedí que se levantara para mirar por la ventana.   
  
\- Mira- le dije abrazándolo por la espalda suavemente.  
  
El colocó sus manos sobre las mías y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Observamos en silencio, el hermoso paisaje que nos regalaba la naturaleza.  
  
\- Kagami-kun ¡gracias por todo!- me dijo apretando fuertemente mi mano mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana.  
  
\- De nada Kuroko- espero que te mejores bien pronto- me encantaría salir contigo ahora a caminar por la nieve.  
  
\- Sí, a mi también- me dijo girándose para quedar en frente mío.  
  
\- Te Amo – le dije colocando una mano en su mejilla. No sé porqué fue, pero lo dije. Sin pensarlo, sin premeditarlo. Mis labios se movieron solos. Mi corazón necesitaba decirlo.  
  
\- Yo también te amo- me dijo emocionado, tomando mi mano con la suya. Creo que desde el primer día.  
  
\- Ven- le dije sentándolo sobre mis piernas en el sillón. Ahí lo cubrí bien para que no sintiera frío y mientras veíamos la nieve caer, lo comencé a besar lenta y pausadamente. Este chico en verdad, me había robado el corazón.  
  
\- Ahhh Kuroko- si hubiera sabido que esto sería así- me hubiera declarado mucho antes…  
  
\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- me preguntó entre besos.  
  
\- No me atrevía. A veces creía que te gustaba, otras veces pensaba que seguías enamorado de Aomine.  
  
\- ¿Enamorado de Aomine?- me preguntó deteniéndose de golpe.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tuviste una relación con él?.  
  
\- ¿Yo?- me preguntó sorprendido.  
  
\- Si, tú. No veo cuál es el problema de decirlo- le dije un poco molesto porque me quisiera tomar el pelo.  
  
\- Kagami-kun yo nunca tuve algo con Aomine, solo fuimos muy buenos amigos…  
  
\- Kuroko está bien, no me voy a enojar. Debo reconocer que igual me molestó darme cuenta que no era el primero con quien tenías algo en la cama, pero bueno, supongo que estoy molesto porque en mi caso, si fue mi primera vez. Pero nada qué hacer con el pasado.  
  
\- Kagami-Kun - ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?- me preguntó parándose bruscamente.  
  
\- ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no te acostaste con Aomine nunca?- le pregunté.  
  
\- ¡Noo!- me gritó.  
  
\- Yaaaa Kuroko- ¿Qué te haces?- ¡Hoy te manejaste cómo un experto, no lo niegues!- ¡Sabías perfectamente qué hacer?.  
  
\- Imbécil- me gritó Kuroko pegándome un combo en la mejilla tan fuerte, que me tiró de espaldas al sillón. - ¡Eres un maldito imbécil Kagami!- me gritó. - ¡Esta fue la primera vez que estoy con alguien así!- ¡Para mí había sido increíble!- ¡Gracias por arruinarlo todo y por tus románticas deducciones!- me gritó dándose media vuelta yendo a la habitación. Ahí escuché sonidos de cierres, al parecer estaba arreglando su bolso.  
  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le grité al ver que estaba con su bolso en mano.  
  
\- Me voy- me gritó. ¡Me voy a mi casa!- nuevamente estaba llorando.   
  
¡Dios, creo que nunca lo había hecho llorar, y en 1 día he marcado record!  
  
\- Kuroko no voy a permitir que te vayas- le dije apoyándome en la entrada de la habitación. No a estas horas, no con este frío y menos nevando.

  
\- Si, trata de detenerme- me miró furioso. (Vaya, este niño si que da miedo cuando se enoja- pensé para mis muy muy muuuuyyyyy adentros).  
  
Y trató. Pero no lo dejé. Forcejeó conmigo hasta que lo abracé tan fuerte que lo inmovilicé.  
  
\- Suéltame- me dijo resignado, sabía que no me podría ganar. Pero aún así no aflojé el abrazo. Kuroko era muy listo, si aflojaba seguro se me escapa.  
  
\- I so sorry- le dije al oído suavemente.  
  
\- ¿Tú crees que por decirme eso te voy a disculpar?- sollozó aferrándose a mí.  
  
\- Soy un idiota, lo sé- le dije mirándolo a los ojos secándole las lágrimas. Tomé su bolso y lo tiré lejos de él, fuera de la pieza. Sin soltarlo, lo senté en la cama y me senté a su lado.  
  
Kuroko me miró enojado aún.  
  
\- Sabes Kuroko, en verdad pensaba que habías estado enamorado de Aomine.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó.  
  
\- Porque vi que sufriste tanto por su culpa y hasta el día de hoy él sigue metiéndose en tus sueños para torturarte. Y hoy, fue increíble, ¡te desenvolviste tan bien!, estabas tan seguro de ti mismo, sabías perfectamente qué hacer, cómo hacerlo… que en verdad, pensé que tú y él…. Pero fue sólo porque tenía miedo de que así hubiera sido. Quería convencerme a mismo que así había sido para que me doliera menos y verlo como algo natural, pero agradezco al cielo que no haya sido así, y que haya sido la primera vez de los dos… me estaba volviendo loco de celos. - ¡Me das rabia!- tú tienes miles de sorpresas e historias. Todos en esa generación te protegen como si fueras de ellos. Todos te acosan. Ahora a todos les bajó el amor por ti. Yo me pongo celoso de todos y tú no tienes nadie de quien ponerte celoso de mí- le reclamé molesto.  
  
\- No creas- me dijo él mirándome serio.  
  
\- ¿De quien podrías ponerte celoso tú de mí?- le pregunté extrañado.  
  
\- De Himuro y de Alex. Ellos tienen todo tu pasado. Y a ambos los adoras. Es más, ver ese anillo colgado de tu cuello me provocan ganas de vomitar- me dijo para mi sorpresa enojado y mirando para otro lado. - En verdad ese día lo hubiera tirado feliz a la basura, pero no me pareció correcto hacerlo. Por eso te lo devolví.  
  
\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le pregunté divertido.  
  
\- Si, muy en serio- me respondió enojado recordando algo que le molestaba seguramente.  
  
\- Con Tatsuya crecimos como hermanos Kuroko, solo somos amigos- nunca ha pasado algo entre nosotros.  
  
\- Pero ese día parecía que te echarías a llorar en sus brazos y le pedirías que no te abandonara- quería golpearlos a los dos.  
  
\- Bueno Kuroko, piensa que él fue mi mayor compañía cuando era niño. Siempre he sido una persona solitaria. Piensa que a mi padre no lo veo nunca y a mi madre tampoco. Las cosas tampoco eran muy distintas cuando vivía en EEUU. Por eso me dolió tanto su actitud.  
  
\- Si, pero yo no llevo nada de Aomine colgando todo el día. Por muy amigos que hubiéramos sido.   
  
\- No, yo podré llevar un anillo que representa nuestra amistad, pero tú a él lo llevas en el subconsciente que es peor- le comenté.  
  
\- Sí, pero no de una buena manera.- me dijo mirando hacia otro lado de la habitación. – Además- continuó- yo no llamo Aomine por su nombre, tú a mí nunca me has llamado por mi nombre y eso que dices que me amas... – me dijo entre molesto y triste.  
  
\- Bueno, eso tiene una fácil solución… ¿O no?  
  
Kuroko me miró molesto igual.   
  
\- Oye ¿Y Alex?-me preguntó.  
  
\- ¿Alex qué?- le pregunté extrañado.  
  
\- ¡Ah no!- exclamó- ¡Verdad que una despampanante mujer, te bese, duerma contigo desnuda en tu pieza, teniendo otro cuarto! ¿no te deja nada para la imaginación?.

\- Kuroko, pensé que lo de Alex estaba claro – le dije rascándome la nuca. Primero que nada Kuroko Tetsuya, Alex me dobla la edad. Ella no es pedófila. Eso es un crimen en todas partes del mundo. Ella nos besa porque es así, quería enseñarnos a besar- No quería que quedáramos como unos bobos con las mujeres de nuestra edad. Sabía que lo único que habíamos besado era un balón de basket cuando nos llegaba directo a la cara. ... Y ella, bueno... ella tiene otros gustos Kuroko, en verdad. Además tanto a mí como a Tatsuya nos incomodaba su actitud. Pero ella es así.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que otros gustos?- me preguntó Kuroko.  
  
\- No le gustan los hombres ¿Me entiendes?  
  
\- ¿Entonces en verdad le gustan las mujeres?  
  
\- Si- le respondí.  
  
\- Ah, parece que nuestra imaginación nos ha jugado una que otra broma de mal gusto- me dijo Kuroko mirando hacia el suelo arrepentido.  
  
\- Si- le dije besándolo en la frente.  
  
\- Sabes, pero igual me duele lo que me dijiste- me dijo mirándome fijo.  
  
\- Lo sé- pero en verdad, me sorprendiste. Demasiado. Tanto que ahora tengo miedo de hacerte algo y que no te guste.  
  
\- Lo que tú me hagas me gustará, créeme- me dijo él sonriendo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo sabes?- le pregunté.  
  
\- ¡Porque somos hombres! y nosotros sabemos qué nos gusta (o qué nos gustaría que nos hicieran) - ¿O no?. Además todo lo que viene de ti me encanta Kagami. Eres tan tierno...   
  
\- ¿En serio?- Y bueno, sí, supongo que al ser hombres nos da una ventaja.  
  
\- Yo solo me dejé llevar e hice las cosas que me había imaginado me harías tú a mí, eso sumado a las cosas que he visto en la tv y eso…. (Kuroko se silenció).  
  
\- ¡Me encanta cuando hablas tanto!- le sonreí. ¿En serio me imaginabas haciéndote todas estas cosas?

\- Sí- me respondió.  
  
\- ¿Te has masturbado pensando en mí?- le pregunté metiendo mi lengua en su boca, lo cual le provocó un espasmo que le hizo saltar levemente.  
  
\- Sí- algunas veces … - me respondió sonrojado - ¿Y tú?  
  
\- Sí - muchas- pero debo reconocer que ahora me has dado material de sobra para pensar en ti a todas horas. No sé como me controlaré en la preparatoria pensando en las cosas que me has hecho.  
  
\- Bueno, espero poder satisfacerte lo suficiente cuando estemos juntos para que no tengas necesidades acumuladas- me dijo besándome y moviéndose sensualmente.  
  
\- ¡Dios Kuroko- me vuelves loco!- solo imaginarte tocándote pensando en mí, hace que me caliente de inmediato. - Te imaginaba sensual y erótico, pero no a este grado. Debo reconocer que eres una combinación perfecta de todo lo que había buscado.  
  
\- Lo mismo digo- me dijo recostándose en la cama y dejándome a mí encima de él para que pudiera disfrutarlo y acariciarlo a mis anchas.  
  
Lo besé hasta que me cansé. Mis labios recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Kuroko gemía y gemía. Se contorsionaba ante mis caricias. Quería saber todo de él. Pero ya habría tiempo. Por ahora, deberíamos limitarnos sólo a besos, lamidos y tocarnos. Aun cuando esto pudiera sonar a poco, para mí estaba perfecto. Y para él también. No sé cuantas veces nos corrimos los dos, pero fueron muchas. Agotados nos dormimos. Abrazados el uno con el otro.


	8. Generación de los Milagros

Cómo era de esperarse, al día siguiente, al medio día aproximadamente, llegaron todos nuestros "invitados". La generación de los milagros en pleno, Seirin completo, Momoi y Takao.  
  
Después de todo y contra todo pronóstico, fue un día demasiado agradable. Nigou jugó con todos y cada unos de los invitados. Kise hacía reír a todo el mundo al igual que Takao molestando a Midorima cada vez que podía.   
  
Lo bueno era que Kuroko ya se encontraba mucho mejor, y ya no había vuelto a hacer fiebre, aún sin los remedios.   
  
De pronto Momoi que observaba detenidamente a Riko, le consultó:  
  
\- ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
\- Estaba pensando que el próximo año las cosas serán muy distintas para algunos de nosotros… Hyuga, Izuki y yo entraremos a la Universidad y uno nunca sabe qué pasará. Siento tristeza de que nos separemos y perdamos todo contacto en el futuro.  
  
Todos se miraron. Kuroko miró a su alrededor sorprendido. Al parecer su miedo, era el miedo de todos y de cada uno de los que ahí nos encontrábamos.  
  
\- Eso dependerá exclusivamente de ustedes- le dijo Akashi. Nosotros creo ya pasamos por eso y mira aquí estamos. – Y eso que nos separamos como enemigos jurados… ustedes al menos finalizarán este proceso como amigos- continuó melancólico. - Es verdad que cuando entremos a la universidad y escojamos cada uno nuestro propio camino, seguramente no podremos mantener todo el contacto que quisiéramos, quien sabe… pero está en nosotros seguir juntos y apoyarnos- Akashi hizo una pausa mirando a todos.  
  
La vida seguramente nos podrá nuevos y difíciles desafíos. Todos deberemos afrontar tarde o temprano la muerte de algún ser querido. Más adelante quizás Satsuki o tu Aida tendrán hijos, nosotros seremos padres, habrán bodas, funerales, grandes alegrías y grandes tristezas. Dependerá de nosotros si querremos estar ahí para nuestros amigos o no.   
  
Quizás no todos seamos amigos cercanos, pero todos tenemos a una persona que nos une y eso es lo importante. Midorima nos une a Takao, Tetsuya une a Seirin con la Generación de los Milagros y Momoi nos une a todos con Aomine. - ¿Quééé?- exclamó Aomine, (todos rieron). Y yo los uno con Murasakibara.   
  
Nosotros ya aprendimos la lección en la Generación de los Milagros, ahora está en ustedes Seirin, en ver cómo lo sobrellevarán.  
  
\- Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo coherente- le dije a Akashi.  
  
\- Bueno y todavía hay algunos que no entienden su lugar y quieren morir- dijo fríamente Akashi.  
  
\- ¿Hug?- dije asustado.  
  
\- ¡Son bromas Taiga!- me dijo él sonriendo, lo que generó algunas risas nerviosas de varios de los presentes.  
  
\- Viste Kuroko, al parecer todos tenemos los mismos miedos- le dije abrazándolo cuando todos se habían marchado.  
  
\- Si, al parecer sí.  
  
\- ¿Eso no te deja un poco más tranquilo?- le pregunté  
  
\- Si, algo.  
  
\- Vive el presente Kuroko y disfruta lo que tienes ahora. Solo debemos vivir aferrados al presente, que es lo único que tenemos seguro. El pasado ya pasó y el futuro es incierto. Nadie tiene el tiempo asegurado. No sabemos cuánto tiempo viviremos ni por cuánto tiempo estarán con nosotros las personas que amamos… por eso hay que vivir el hoy al máximo, sin arrepentimientos ni miedos.  
  
\- Kagami-kun dices cosas tan bonitas a veces…. Y otras veces, otras tan estúpidas …  
  
\- ¡Kuroko basta!- lo dije molesto.  
  
\- Está bien Kagami-kun – era una broma, no te enfades… no te molestaré más…   
  
\- No es eso- no quiero que cambies esa parte de ti, es tu forma de ser después de todo. Pero lo que te digo es verdad, y quiero que veas las cosas así…   
  
\- Lo sé- me dijo mirándome serio.  
  
\- Ahora, quiero pedirte algo, en verdad son dos cosas- le dije un poco nervioso..  
  
\- ¿Qué cosas? – me preguntó Kuroko mirándome de frente abrazándome por la cintura.  
  
\- La primera: por favor llámame por mi nombre: soy Taiga. Odio que me llames con tanta formalidad, no tú, no la persona que Amo. ¿Quieres?  
  
\- Trataré- tendrás que darme un tiempo para acostumbrarme eso sí- me sonrió.   
¿Y la segunda?  
  
\- La segunda: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
  
\- Sí, Taiga – por supuesto que sí- me respondió feliz atrayéndome hacia él para poder besarme ardientemente para así cerrar nuestro compromiso.  
  
\- Tú también me tendrás que llamar Tetsuya- me dijo él  
  
\- ¡Claro que sí Kuroko, Bah, Tetsuya!- le dije enredado tomándole de la mano y besándolo con pasión.   
  
Y así, tomados de las manos, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, a celebrar nuestra primera noche como novios. Esperando sinceramente, que Takao haya traído el regalo tan especial que prometió.


	9. Epílogo: Varios Años Después

Epílogo: varios años después….  
  
\- ¡Achúúú!- estornudé muy fuerte frente de todos- perdón no quise asustar a nadie.  
  
\- ¿En qué pensabas Taiga?- me preguntaba Riko con su pequeño de 1 año en brazos. -Tu mente estaba en otro lugar.  
  
\- Me estaba acordando de una vez que nos reunimos todos también aquí en este departamento, años atrás, una vez que Tetsu se había resfriado- ¿Se acuerdan?  
  
Tetsu me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, pues ese día era muy especial para nosotros. Ese día era cuando nos confesamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, ese era el día que había comenzado nuestra relación.   
  
\- Sii- a nosotros nos quedaba medio año para entrar a la universidad o poco tiempo, ¿No es verdad?- comentó Izuki  
  
\- Si Tetsu vivió aterrado ese proceso. -Tenía miedo de que no siguiéramos todos en contacto después de la Universidad- dije a modo de burla  
  
\- ¡Gracias Taiga! - ¡siempre exponiendo mi lado vulnerable!- me dijo mi precioso novio molesto.  
  
\- ¡Pero era verdad!- todos teníamos miedo en esa época. Aún éramos muy jóvenes- exclamé  
  
\- Sí- contestó Momoi abrazando su vientre. Actualmente, tenía 7 meses de embarazo. - Y finalmente, fue la misma Universidad la que nos terminó por unir.  
  
\- Fue una suerte que pudiéramos calzar casi todos en la misma- comentó Kuroko  
  
\- ¡Y pudimos jugar Basketball todos juntos nuevamente!- dijo Kise emocionado.  
  
\- Salvo los que estudiaron medicina- pero son los menos- dijo burlándose Murasakibara.  
  
\- Bueno, era lo que siempre quise- no es mi culpa que Takao se colara conmigo- dijo Midorima molesto.   
  
\- Ahhhhhh- qué harías sin mi Shi-chan. - No hubieras hecho amigos en la facultad- rió Takao pegándole en la espalda a Midorima.  
  
\- Bueno y aquí estamos- dijo Akashi. - ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Casi 7, 8 años después de eso? Y ¿sobrevivimos no?. Y aquí estamos hoy, con nuestras parejas, nuestros hijos, con nuestros amigos, con nuestros futuros sobrinos, con nuestras profesiones, con nuestros caminos ya definidos.  
¿Cuántas veces hemos reído y llorado juntos? y ¿Cuántos sustos hemos pasado?- dijo mirando a Riko (ya que había tenido un embarazo difícil y nos dio un susto de muerte). - Pero aquí estamos, celebrando el cumpleaños nº1 de nuestro querido Yukiro Hyuga- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
\- Siiiiii- exclamó Riko alzando al pequeño entre sus brazos, siendo abrazada por el feliz padre que era nada menos, que Junpei Hyuga.  
  
\- De ese tiempo falta uno de nosotros- dijo Kise al borde del llanto.  
  
\- Si-dijo Akashi triste. - También tuvimos la desgracia de enterrar a uno de nosotros. Pero ahí estuvimos hasta sus últimos segundos de vida. Sostuvimos su mano, hasta que su vida se extinguió. - Nos esperó, nos dio tiempo para que pudiéramos llegar a acompañarlo y despedirlo. Y seguramente, hoy está con nosotros de alguna u otra manera.  
  
\- Aominecchi- sollozó Kise mientras las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.  
  
\- ¡No llores idiota!- ¡Él se fue feliz! ¡Honrando su nombre y su profesión! - Hoy es recordado como un gran héroe- le dijo su novio Yukio Kasamatsu.  
  
\- Si- dijo Kuroko nostálgico. -Salvó a mucha gente ese día y a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, nos esperó para despedirse. Fue un gran regalo el que nos entregó ese día. Fue muy especial, estar ahí con él, viendo como su vida se apagaba frente a nosotros, eso es algo que nunca…jamás… olvidaré- su voz se le quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
Todos callaron. Era verdad, Aomine a todos nos dijo algo. Era como si tuviera ese discurso guardado, preparado con anticipación para cada uno. Era como si él siempre hubiera sabido que no viviría mucho. Siempre he creído que por eso aguantó tanto. Nadie en el hospital entendía cómo aún podía estar vivo a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas.  
  
 _ **Flash Back**_  
  
Yo entré último recuerdo. Tetsuya había estado con él antes que yo. Salió muy mal y descompuesto. El dolor en su rostro fue demasiado para mí. Solo quería abrazarlo y contenerlo, pero Aomine me esperaba y no había más tiempo.  
  
Él me miró sonriente y me dijo:  
  
"Ahora si te entrego la entera y absoluta responsabilidad de cuidar de mi antigua sombra. No lo hagas sufrir y tenlo como tu prioridad ante todo y todos. Él te ama y es una persona increíble. Todos estos años he cuidado de él a mi manera y a la distancia. Porque siempre lo he amado Kagami. Pero él te perteneció desde que te escogió como su luz. Yo no supe amarlo. Me di cuenta muy tarde. Cuídalo bien por mí, por ti y por él. Hazlo feliz, quieres maldito Bakagami"  
  
\- Sí, por supuesto, Ahomineeeee- le dije sonriendo entre lágrimas estrechándole la mano por última vez. Fue un placer conocerte, grandísimo AS y genio del Basketball. Y diciéndole esto, salí.  
  
Luego entramos todos y la poca vida que quedaba en el cuerpo de Aomine se fue extinguiendo. Kuroko sujetó su mano hasta el último momento, y lo último que vio Aomine, fueron los hermosos ojos celestes de Kuroko que lloraban por él. Se fue feliz. Sonriendo. Ese fue mi regalo de despedida para él.  
  
 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

  
De repente mi Tetsu, se puso de pie y dijo:  
  
\- Pero bueno, nada de ponerse tristes. Daiki estaría aquí retándonos a todos. Ya estaría pidiendo alguna revista, pidiendo comida o diciéndonos que somos unos graves preocupones (lo que provocó risas generales). - Lo importante, es que cada vez que nos veamos, lo recordemos, pero con alegría. Fue un héroe, un AS, un genio, un maldito idiota egocéntrico (sonrió), un guardián y un amigo- dijo emocionado.  
  
\- Unos se van, otros llegan- dijo mirando a Momoi, así es la vida, no lo podemos evitar. Lo importante es vivir al cien porciento el día a día y disfrutarlo. Aomine tuvo la fuerza y el coraje para aguantar hasta su último suspiro, quizás nosotros no tengamos esa suerte, así que lo importante es que nos digamos las cosas siempre. Qué no quede nada pendiente entre nosotros. Y que ojalá nos podamos acompañar hasta nuestro último suspiro. Eso es lo que me gustaría para mí. Tenerlos a mi lado, hasta mi último suspiro- dijo mirándonos a todos, en especial a mí.  
  
\- A mí también- dijo Midorima.  
  
\- A mi también- le continuó Kise, no podría ser de otra forma.  
  
\- Y a mí- dijo Murasakibara.  
  
\- A todos- Dijo Riko.  
  
\- ¿Nunca habíamos hablado de esto?- al menos no todos juntos – comentó Kise  
  
-¿Quizás no estábamos listos?- comentó Midorima  
  
\- Puede ser….- comentó Kuroko.  
  
\- Bueno y hablando cosas que no se han hablado chicos- comentó Momoi. Tengo algo que decirles o preguntarles, no sé, es importante para mí y quiero su opinión. Con Izuki ya escogimos el nombre del bebé. La semana pasada, nos confirmaron que sería varón… y no sé si les parezca bien o mal- pero me gustaría que se llamara Daiki, ya que él estaba destinado a ser su padrino. Fue mi amigo más querido de la infancia, y siempre estuvo conmigo. Es mi manera de honrarlo y recordarlo.  
  
\- Daiki es un excelente nombre para ese niño Satsuki- le dijo Akashi  
  
\- Daiki estaría feliz Momoi- le dijo Kuroko.  
  
\- ¡Oh Gracias!- no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o no.  
  
\- Me parece sensacional preciosa- le dijo Kise poniendo su mano en su guatita.  
  
\- ¡Hola Daiki! - Espera a que nazcas, te voy a enseñar a jugar basket como lo hacía el malo de tu padrino. Espero que no repitas sus tontas frases como: "nadie puede vencerme más que yo mismo"- dijo riendo, lo que provocó risas generalizadas de todos.  
  
  
Esa reunión duró todo el fin de semana. Era gracioso, nos veíamos siempre. Casi todos los fines de semanas. Todos estábamos en contacto directo a través de nuestros celulares, redes sociales, mail, teléfonos fijos, etc. Todos sabíamos qué le pasaba al otro y las cosas importantes que vivían o sufrían. Todos terminamos siendo una gran familia, la cual se creó y unió, solamente, gracias a la figura de mi novio, ya que sin él esto no hubiera sido posible.  
  
Todos lo querían y admiraban por ser cómo era. Un debilucho, limitado para los deportes, con pésima condición física, adicto a los batidos de vainilla (si, hasta hoy) pero noble, poseedor de un gran corazón, un coraje de hierro y una fe inquebrantable. El jugador más esforzado que he visto y que he conocido. Siendo capaz de sacrificarse él por el beneficio del equipo.  
  
Un jugador, que a pesar de todas sus desventajas físicas, supo sacar en todos nosotros, nuestras mejores habilidades y cualidades. Hizo que todos los prodigios se dieran cuenta del valor de un equipo, del valor de la amistad.  
  
Esa noche mi sombra amada se acercó a mí en forma extraña. Estaba cansado y agotado. Había sido un día intenso. Me abrazó con fuerza y se acurrucó en mis brazos. Refugiándose en ellos. Hacía un tiempo que no lo hacía. Abrazarme así.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Tetsu?- le pregunté sorprendido.  
  
\- Gracias por quedarte a mi lado- me dijo él apegando más su cara a mi pecho.  
  
\- ¿Cómo así?- le pregunté divertido.  
  
\- Me refiero que tú podrías haberte convertido en un jugador famoso de NBA y aquí estás, en Japón, conmigo. Renunciaste a tus sueños por mí- espero que nunca te arrepientas de eso Taiga.  
  
-¿Pero qué tonterías dices Tetsu?- No he renunciado a ningún sueño. Mi sueño era convertirme en el número 1 de Japón junto a ti y lo hicimos. En la preparatoria y en la Universidad. Estamos en la selección nacional junto a los demás. Si tenemos que defender a Japón, lo haremos. Y en forma paralela tenemos nuestros trabajos. Tú eres un adorable y sexy maestro y yo un feliz bombero y entrenador amateur de un equipo de pequeños y adorables infantes que son más pequeños que la pelota misma pero así soy feliz. No he renunciado a nada. Solo que mis sueños cambiaron Tetsu. Mi sueño más importante fue poder estar a tu lado, protegerte y ser feliz a tu lado.  
  
¿A quien le interesa la NBA si puedo tenerte a mi lado?, si puedo hacerte el amor hasta caer en la inconsciencia, si puedo disfrutar de sus adictivos besos, de tu cuerpo, de ti- le dije introduciendo mi lengua hasta el fondo de su boca, puesto que sabía que eso le gustaba y excitaba.   
  
\- Bueno, si lo dices así, no suena tan malo- me dijo correspondiendo el beso.  
  
\- Es que no lo es, al contrario, es maravilloso.  
  
Y así continuamos nuestra vida juntos. Comenzamos nuestra relación a los 17 años, ahora tenemos 25, somos jóvenes aún, pero vivimos el día a día y cada día que pase, quiero vivirlo con mi hermoso novio Kuroko Tetsuya.  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado ... siempre opiniones, críticas y/o correcciones son bienvenidas... espero poder leer sus comentarios!!!


End file.
